Dream World's
by The God Danged Batman
Summary: "As Robin is sleeping, dreams of different worlds and various possibilities haunt him... Series of AU oneshots
1. Chapter 1

**Robyn/Starfire-18**

 **Starfire /Robin-18**

 **Alright guys. Sorry for taking so long, but I've been busy enlisting into the USMC (United States Marine Corp) and haven't had the time. But I'm back now with another fic, so it doesn't have to end just yet. Now this is a request from ObeliskX and it's Genderbent Teen Titans. Now this fic is based on a the episode where Slade forces Robin to work for him after putting the nano things in the other Titans. So, now when the stories begin you will not be lost since it is from a Genderbent way. Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the people in it. Also rated M.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Huh." Robyn sighs contenly resting her head on her fist as she was listening to Sunfire tell the story he told at least a hundred times. She personally knew it by heart, but asked him to tell out again because it sounded better when he told it himself. She knew he must be tired of telling it over and over but he did it just to make her happy. She knew he liked her and she liked him, but she was scared that if she did ask him about being more then friends then it might turn out he didn't have the same like she had for him and then possibly ruining their current relationship. Plus he was the main reason she broke up with her last boyfriend. She knew that she wanted him and only him as her boyfriend and then husband.

"Robyn? Robyn are you feeling ill?" Asks Sunfire seeing her dazed off.

"What, oh I'm fine, good.I was just thinking that's all." She says laying her hand gently on his looking for a spark of change.

"That is good news. I do not like it when you are I'll." He says not knowing that he crushed her heart a little when he rubbed her hand back out of what she thought he thought was being polite. But in reality he was trying to happily rub her hand and show her he had even greater feelings than being just friends with her. But at the moment she had a look in her eyes that said her feelings weren't the same.

"So, you ready for our mission later tonight to finally catch Slade?" She asks. _"Idiot, that's not how you get a guy."_

"Uh, yeah. Its been to long since we've fought him." Sunfire says sad at the change of subject. _"Come on Sunfire, tell her. You have went to war fearlessly and now your scared of her."_

Robyn raises an eyebrow as he seems to go into his own world. She thought of snapping her fingers but found herself lost in his eyes. She shakes her head softly and raises her hand to snap and sees he is still rubbing it, and it puts a small spark in her heart.

"So, I guess we should go and prepare for tonight." He asks suddenly and she's realizes he's looking at her.

"Yeah, I guess so." She says her hand still in his as she waits for him to let go.

She watches him stand and lean over the table while simultaneously lifting her hand. Then her eyes widen in happy disbelief as he places his lips against the middle of her hand and her fingers rest on his cheek until he pulls away. She watched the soft smile form on his lips as he let go and left her. Then she smiled as she looked at the burning spot where he kissed her hand. She couldn't help but smile as her hand seemed to be burning.

"He kissed my hand." She tells herself looking at her hand and rubbing it softly replaying that moment in her head. She brings her hand to her lips and places a small kiss on it, and creates a theory to herself. _"You technically kissed Sunfire. I mean he kissed my hand which is part of my body, which is a part of your head which holds your lips, I kissed where he kissed my hand which is where his lips touched so, by biological theory of germs. We kissed on the lips."_

She stands up with her happily formed theory in her hand and leaves to train for tonight.

 **Later that night**

"All clear from Bravo's point, boss." Crow say quietly into his com as he and Sunfire lay on the roof a hundred and fifty yards across from Robyn, Changeling, and Cyber.

"Able reads you. Good watching out boys. Keep us updated if anything changes. Remember your our quick reaction team for a reason." Robyn says as her team moves up too the third floor rather easily.

"Understood. Two guys on the balcony. Armed, both are sidearms." Crow says.

"What guys?" Changeling asks as he looms again and sees her waving sexily at them.

"Stop modeling for you boyfriend. We got a job." Cyber jokes.

"Ha, hell will freeze first." She replies semi-angrily.

"We know you want him." Robyn says joining in.

"Whatever, we got job, pay attention." Changeling says changing the subject as her teammates chuckle quietly.

They move up to the sixth floor when Crow calls in.

"Hey. We got trouble. Two teams moving up from below." Crow says.

"What? Impossible, we cleared that." Robyn says.

"Fuck, a van just dropped of more. Another team is coming from above. Fuck ambush, get out of there."

"Move!" **TAP-PING** "Ah." Sunfire pushed Crow and grunts as small shards prick his arm from ricochet. "Aaargh!"

Sunfire jumps up and charges the group of men.

Crow gets up to fight as well but is met with one of Slade's mechanized soldiers **TAP** and before he could lay or think of laying a punch something hits his stomach and he looks down to see a side arm, and just as his vision started to blur the machine pushed him backwards off the roof.

 **CRASH, BLAM, CRASH, PLING, CRASH!** Crow hits one object and crashes on something and then repeats it once more before having a final crash. He moves his head slowly from side to side trying to clear his vision.

 **ZOOOMP** "Sunfire!" He tries to yell as Sunfire falls past him and completely misses the roof and falls to the ground.

 **CRASH, BEEEEEEEEP!** Crow rolls over and forces himself to his knees and crawls to the edge of the roof and looks over the edge where five stories down Sunfire is laying on the caved in the roof of the car that caught him.

"Crow, help Able."

"What no, You need me." Crow tells Sunfire who was barely audible on the com's.

"No, the others...still fighting... I'm fine... Go!"

"Roger." He groans not wanting to leave now that he heard Sunfire's voice grow softer. He finally gets up and begins teleporting to the building to save the others.

"Changeling!" Cyber yells crouching beside Robyn.

"I'll grab her." Robyn says tossing a smoke ball and let's it explode and jumps from cover and dashes to Changeling and starts dragging her back to cover.

"Ah!"

Robyn turns and sees Cyber on the ground.

 **Pinch**

"Ow!"" Robyn looks at her arm and sees a needle with purple feathers and realizes its a dart. She breaks it and tries to finish fighting but the drugs were fast acting. She dropped Changeling's arms and feel to her knees.

 **Flash**

Crow appears from his portal just I'm time to see Robyn being dragged away. He stumbled/tried to run to her but the machines through tear gas and escaped while he dealt with it. He quickly checks on Cyber and Changeling, and finds that they were only unconscious.

 **ROMPTOMPTOMPTOMP**

He looks outside and sees a helicopter flying away. "Shit." He mumbles. "Fuck, Sunfire!"

He quickly teleports Changeling and Cyber back to the tower and then teleports himself to Sunfire.

"Oh no, hey, buddy, buddy wake up. Please." Crow begs seeing Sunfire laying in the caved in roof.

"My ass hurts." Sunfire mumbles lifting his arm and Crow reaches over and helps him up.

"Forget how to fly?"

"Nah, I saw you and got scared at the sight of a retard."

"Haha. Let's return to the tower. We got to track down Robyn."

"What?"

"I'll explain later."

 **Few months later**

"Stupid Slade." Robyn mutters walking across the beach across from Titans Tower. **Blip, blip, splash.**

She raises an eyebrow and creeps to the noise. **Crack bring/bring**

Both people raise and ready their weapons.

"Sunfire?" She asks surprised, and feels her heart start to seemly beat harder.

"Robyn? What are you doing here?" He asks eying her.

"I was just walking around and happened over here." She says.

"Lies. Drop your weapon. Please." He says looking her up and down his tone now turned cold throwing her off.

"You drop yours." She says shocked at the coldness. "I can explain my actions, if you let me."

"Drop it, then Explain." He says lowering his hand and undoing a star bolt.

She puts her down showing she meant no harm, because she knew he would have no problem dropping her on the spot.

"You see, uh... Well I never meant for any of this, I didn't have a choice Sun..."

"Don't call me that." He snaps scaring her. "And you did have a choice. You _always_ have a choice. Everything you do is a choice."

"I know its just."

" Know what, nevermind. I don't want to hear it." He say turning and starting to walk away.

"Sunfire please!" She begs running up and taking his hand.

"Let go." He says tone now dry instead of cold.

"Please do not leave me." She begs holding his hand and trying to stop him.

"You shouldn't have betrayed us then." He says still trying to walk but his emotions were split between trusting her and hating her for what she did and he wasn't in the mood to be lied if she was.

She sees his struggle and desperately kisses him.

She feels him try to push her away but she was stronger then him at the moment. She feels the heat from his struggles start to entice her for more and trips him and she falls on top of him.

"Robyn, stop." He says trying to stop her.

She looks down and sees his chest through his tight purple armor and she starts undoing it.

"Robyn wait, do not do this." He says almost begging as she takes it off and kisses his chest.

"Mmmhhmnh." She deeply kisses him before he could speak again and she forces her tongue into his mouth.

He continues to struggle but her methods were weakening him.

"Come on Sunfire. You want me and I want you." She says his struggles turning her on the harder he struggles.

"Not like this." He groans as she sldies her hand into his pants.

"But your sooooo hard for me Sun baby." She purrs stroking him. "Come ooon. You will be my first and only lover."

He groans as she squeezed him. He knew he wanted her but not in this way.

"How about I give you head and you give me head back? No harm in oral is there?" She asks pulling down his pants and boxers. "You say you don't want it but look, your soooo big anhard."

"Robyn, please..." He tries to beg but she twists it.

"Please what? Please slowly stroke me? Or please take in this whole monster?" She asks her voice suger sweet.

"Nooo, please don't do this. Were friends yes? Friends don't.. don't do this to friends." He groans as she slowly jerks him.

"We are friends. Friends make each other feel goooood." She says licking the head of his dick and he jumps at the feel.

"Mm. Robyn..."

"Just enjoy it Sun. I know you like it. Your breathing hard ." She taunts and then kisses the head.

"Robyn, please chose... A different action... This one..."

"This one feels waaaay to good. Please go futher?" She says interrupting and slowly taking him into her mouth. She groans at the feel of how tight her mouth was on him. She slowly jerks what part of him that isn't in her mouth with one hand, and slides the other in her pants.

She smiles as he tries not to move his hips but fails and she pulls back as he fights not to thrust forward and she slides back down when he thrusts backwards.

"Mm, hm." He finally gives in and pulls her head all the way down and she gags on him as he begins to forcefully thrust into her mouth.

"Mmmh, Mmmh, Mmmh." She groans at the way he was fucking her head.

"Your mouth is amazing." He grunts feeling himself in her throat. He starts thrusting faster and harder when he feels himself getting ready to cum. "This what you want?" He asks thrusting deep into her mouth and cumming.

"Hck, hck, hck." She chokes at the forced move and swallows the hot alien seed that is pumping into her mouth as he releases her head and she slowly removes her head savoring his taste. She let's him fill her mouth three times before swallowing each load.

"I can't believe this." He mutters to himself.

"Mmh. Believe it." She moans against his lips as she gives him a deep kiss. "We're not done yet baby. We still have vaginal sex."

"No, Robyn... That is your most sacred of places." He says crawling backwards a little as she pulled down her pants and panties.

"Which is why I want you. My most desired taking my most sacred." She whispers sweetly into his ear.

"But I don't want it." He says and she frowns.

"What do you mean?" She asks. "Are you saying that I'm not good enough?"

"No, I am saying I don't want it like this." He says as she leans towards him.

"So, you do want it?" She asks perking back up.

"Not like this." He says before she cuts him off with another kiss.

"This is no different then if it was reversed Sun. I promise, you'll enjoy it. And if you don't you can stick up my butt." She says straddling him. "Deal?"

"No." He grunts trying to push her off.

"Your so hot right now." She says.

"Robyn. Please do not do this." He begs as he smells her cum scented breath as she leans over and deeply kisses him.

"Mmmmhm." She groans on his lips as she slowly pulls away. "If you truly don't want this, then push me off. I'll take the hint that you don't love me and I won't try to see you ever again."

"I will never see you again?"

"You don't love me, why would you want too?" She asks. "But if you screw me, then I'll meet you everyday and we can make love however long you desire."

He looks up at her and stares into her masked eyes and he skims through his choices. Not wanting to lose her he sighs to himself. He reaches up and gently grasps her mask. She doesn't stop him and he pulls it off.

"Well?" She asks sweetly. "What you think?"

"You are even more beautiful." He says as he looks into her dazzling sapphire eyes that lit up with the moonlight.

"Thanks Sun." She says leaning over and he meets her kiss. "Mmhm. Are you ready baby?"

He stares into her eyes for a second then sighs once more. "Yeah. I am ready."

"Don't worry. You will enjoy it." She says lifted herself and he positions himself under her and when he feels her entrance slide past his head he takes a her hips and streadies her.

She smiles at the sight of him sliding her ands shivers the further she goes until she finally felt his base stop her. She feels him squirm under her.

"Thank you Sunfire. See? It feels goood does it not?" She asks looking down at him.

"It does." He says knowing it was pointlessly to lie.

"It is a tight fit, not in a bad way. The your going to sex me good type fit." She says tracing his face with her fingertips.

He pulls her down giving her the first lip to lip kiss from him and her stopped.

"You kissed me." She says with a bright and wide smile spread across her lips.

"Your lips are so soft. I might as well enjoy this yes?" He asks.

"Yea." She mumbles as he kisses her again. "You will not regret it."

"I trust you." He says rubbing her check as she slowly grinds her hips against his. "It is so warm and soft."

"Mmmhn. It is suppose to be that way." She says loving the feeling of him filling her.

She kisses him once more as he rests his hands on her hips and slowly starts thrusting against her rocks. She lighlty grips his shoulders at the feel of him thrusting and groaned at the feel.

"Ooh, Sunfire. You are... Mhm... amazing." She groans as he lightly thrusts.

"You... Are just... As amazing." He mumbles and she kisses him.

She giggles and wraps her legs around his waist as he rolls on top and he kisses her. She squirms as his hands travel's up her body . She arches her back in the light pleasure of him tracing her figure and as he slides his hands up her armpits and down to her hands where he interlaced his fingers with hers. She alternates from kissing his lips, cheek, jaw, neck and back to his lips.

"Aaha. Aha." Her breathing increases as he begins thrusting faster. She smiles as he kissed her cheek and jaw and she tilts her head and he kisses her neck.

She feels her bra loosen and she sees he unclasped it. "Where'd that come from?" She ask as he cups her right breast.

"Crow and Changeling do more than late night train." He says kneading her soft perfect sizes breast.

She rolls back on top and he watches her. She leans over and he licks her left nipple and she got delighted by the feel. She pressed him closer against her breast as he lightly nip and sucks the hard nub.

"Sunfire... I think... I'm going to cum." She groans at the dual sensation of his mouth and dick.

"Do it... Then." He grunts thrusting harder into her and he takes her hips as she almost loses balance.

"Uh, uh, uh. Uhhh." She wraps her arms around his neck as he rolls back on and kisses her.

"Ever... Heard... Of... Nail filers?" Sunfire grunts thrusting faster as her nails slowly dig into his back.

"Yea... But... doesn't it... feel good... as they... dig into... your skin?" She groans placing her head in the crook of his neck as he thrusts faster and harder. "Yes... Faster...harder Sunfire... Uuh... Pound... the fuck... Outta my pussy."

She grunts and groans as he thrusts harder and faster. "Good?" He grunts as he feels her nails dig in almost to the point of breaking the skin.

"Yes... Sunfire... Just a... Little harder... Yees... Uuuuuuuuh... Aaaaaaah. Oh fuck Sunfire." She almost screams arching her back as he gave her, her first orgasm.

She pants and moans as he continues to thrusts into her. "I'm close." He whispers into her ear and he kisses her cheek as she moans into his neck her vibrations causing him to thrust harder.

"Aaaah... Robyn... I'm going..to cum." He grunts thrusting harder. "Aaaaaaaah."

She feels him thrust into her as hard as he can and groans as he spilled his hot seed deep into her. She didn't care though. He gave her the best night of her life she was happy.

"Mmh. That was great Sun." She says through heavy breathes as she kisses him.

"I am glad you found it satisfactory." He says breaking the kiss and wiping the sweat from her brow. "You are so beautiful." He says looking over her sweat shined body.

"Thank you. You looked so handsome." She says placing her hand on his cheek and losing herself in his emerald eyes.

"So, I can see you everyday now?" He asks.

"Hhm?" She asks playing with his hair.

"After today. You said you would see me everyday. That means you will come back to the Titans yes?" He asks and she frowns lightly.

"Yes." She answers still a little hot for him. "We will have whatever kind of sex you want."

"Promise?" He asks.

"Promise." She says kissing him and she slides her tongue into his mouth and let's it dance against his.

"How about now?" He ask with her still in his mouth.

"Now is perfect." She moans as he starts thrusting again since he never pulled out.

 **Few hours later.**

"Mmh." Robyn groans as the morning sun shines brightly in her eyes. She smacks lightly as she tastes an unfamiliar taste in her mouth. She then realizes there is something warm under her. She opens an eye and sees her right hand on Sunfire's left peck. Then she realized she was naked. And so was he. She panics and tries to get up but he had his arms secured and her shoulder blade and the small of her. 'Ash." She groans at the soreness that ran around her inner hips.

"Morning." Sunfire says lightly and it scared her.

"Oh, Morning Sunfire. Uum... About last night." She starts.

"It was amazing. I am glad you talked me into it." He says happily and kisses her. Her heart stopped as his lips touched hers. She hoped he hadn't felt her tense up. "So, you are returning to the Titans now yes?" He asks and she her stomach drop.

"Uuhm. Yes." She lies and she swore half her heart froze at it. "I gotta go and steal my stuff back. Okay?"

"I can come with you. I want to crush Slade's skull. He will not expect it." Sunfire says sitting up with her.

"No, it is best I go alone." She says cupping his face and giving him a light kiss. "You know, so he stays unaware of us. I promise, I will return."

"Okay" Sunfire sighs getting up and he offers her his hand and she accepts it as he pulls her up.

"Hey, I know, let's wash off in the ocean." She suggests, his depressed expression killing her.

"Okay." He says as she takes his hand and leads him into the ocean where they wash and have another sex session.

 **An hour later**

Robyn walks into Slade's base and discovered she was the only one awake, so heads to her room and gets on her bed where she pulls her knees to her chest and immediately breaks into tears.

 **Sometime later**

Robyn sniffles as she wakes up from where she cried herself to sleep. She walks to her bathroom and studies her appearance before taking a hot shower. She barely washes while she was in there. She only let the hot water rain on her as she was lost in her thoughts.

Robyn turns off the water and steps out of shower and looks from the towel and her room door and ignores the towel and heads back to bed still wet and nude.

 **Grumble, grumble**

Robyn stirs and reluctantly gets up after hearing her stomach growl and wakes her. She looks at her clock and sees 5:30. "Might as well eat, starvation is too good of a death for me." She mumbles getting her clothes.

She walks down the hall and into the kitchen ams groans in annoyance as she sees Slade.

"Robyn, I've been thinking." He says as she walks.

"About what?" She asks.

"That I am of in no longer need of your services. You can return to your beloved Titans." He says sitting down.

"I can't." She says looking down and walks to the fridge.

"But that is what you want isn't it? To burn this place to the ground and return to being a hero?" He asks.

"No, I am fine here now." She says looking in the freezer.

"Really now?"

"Yes."

"What made the change of heart?"

"Nothing, just prefer here more."

"Good. Have a good night?" He asks watching her.

"Dandy." She answers opening the fridge and getting a protein shake.

"Sunfire have a just as fun time?"

"What?" She asks venomously.

"Sunfire. You two fucked for a few hours max." He says. "He didn't seem as eager as you though."

"How the fuck do you know that?" She asks slamming her shake down.

"Modern medicine my dear. They have drugs for everything."

"You did that?"

"Indeed."

"What the hell? I am not some cheap whore you can just dope up and use."

"You should thank me. I gave you what you wanted."

"No, made me betray Sunfire."

"So? Did you not enjoy it?"

"SO!?" She screams. "So, I loved him. I fucking loved him and you made me do that? I told him so many things that I didn't mean because of you."

"Go to him. If he loves you he'll forgive you." Slade taunts.

"How can I face him?" She asks angrily.

"You don't." Slade says leaving.

Robyn watches him leave and throws her shake across the kitchen. "Son of a fucking bitch."

 **Year later**

"Robyn, come here." Slade says looking out a window towards a school yard.

"What now?" She asks walking there.

"How many children will it take to lure the Titans to their deaths?"

"You know the answer." She answers with disgust.

"I know. I just..."

He crumpled over after she elbowed him in the back of his head.

 **Sometime later**

"You hungry sweetie?" Robyn asks rocking a baby in her arms.

"Rrrggh."

"Uh oh, he's waking up." She tells the baby as it giggles and she puts puts the child in his crib. She picks up a liar of noise eliminating headphones and puts it on him. "We don't want you to hear this now do we?"

She walks over to Slade studies his face. "Wakey, wakey." She says as he looks at her. "There we go."

"Why?" He asks.

"Why what? Why am I hear? Why did I betray my team? Why am I not with the man I loved?" She asks. "Now, where is it?"

"What?"

"The nano tech you put in my friends." She asks.

"I don't know what your talking about."

 **Smash**

She breaks a window and wiggles a shard out that and she broke it again to her estimate of his mouth and forces it in his mouth vertically between his teeth.

 **Whack, smash,** **Whack, crack, whack crack.**

"Not asking again."

 **Spit, spit.**

She watches him spit out blood and glass. "Well?"

"The main room." He barely says.

"You sure?" She asks coolly. "There's plenty of glass."

"Yes, left arm of the chair... Hidden botton... You can't deactivate them... Voice recognized password." He answers.

"Good. Watch the **CRACK** leg." She say taking a wrench and breaking his knee cap.

"Àaaaaaaahh!" He screams as she broke his knee.

She blinks as blood and meat splats on her face. She picks up the towel she brought and wipes her face.

"Now you will see what I felt a year ago." She says reaching into a bag and pulls out a knife and lemon, then she cuts a small slice and shoves it in his mouth. She smirks as she holds his mouth shut and he writhed in pain. She removed her hand and he spit it out.

"Bitch." He gasps.

"You made me like this remember?" She asks squeezing the lemon over his knee and watches as he squirmed in agony. "Find a way out. I'm leaving. I'm done."

She throws her S emblem at him and walks to the baby.

"All done." She says removing the headphones from the child.

 **Titans Tower**

"Hey Sun! Wake up!" Crow yells into his room.

"Not so loud." Sunfire asnwers. "Why does one always feel so terrible during the hangover."

"To teach alcohol is bad for a reason. And to stop drinking." Crow says as Sunfire walks out.

"Hey, Cyber. Someone wants in. You order pizza?" Changeling asks from the kitchen.

"No." Cyber answers walking over and typing in the password to the elevator.

"Maybe its that thing you entered for. What was it?"

"Hologram 720!?" Cyber asks excitedly.

"Yeah, that."

 **Bling**

"Shit/Shit." Both girls say when the door opens.

"Hey guys. Long time huh?" Robyn asnwers shyly.

Changeling and Crow look from Robyn to the baby in her arms.

"Oh, this is Steve. My son." She says and the Twp girls jaws drop in shock. "Guys?" Robyn asks snapping her fingers at them.

"Oh, Uh come in." Cyber says.

"Thanks." Robyn says and Changeling motions for the kitchen.

Robyn follows Changeling to the kitchen and sits across from her.

"So, um. First question. The squirt is..."

"Sunfire's." Robyn answers before Changeling can finish. "He is Sunfire's."

"But." Cyber starts.

"Slade drugged me one night and let me go. I walked around a bit and some how ended up on the beach across from the tower. Sunfire was coincidentally there too. I stepped on a twig and he found me. He was angry at me, which was reasonable, he was going to leave me, but the drug, it took over because I grabbed his hand to stop him and explain more. But like I said. The drug took over because he suddenly turned me on and I kissed him out of desperation. I said some stuff and forced Sunfire to have sex with me." She explains. "Then a month went by. I didn't notice I missed my period because I was heartbroken about what I did, then the second month I got sick and noticed I missed my period and the month before. So, I went to the store and bought a pregnancy test. It was positive. I didn't believe it so I went to the doctor and I was indeed pregnant."

"Wow." Both girls say at the end.

"Second question. What is that red stain on you?" Cyber asks.

"Blood. I totured Slade." She answers simply. "He poisoned you guys by putting nano tech in your systems to keep me working for him. Scan yourselves. Small electric bursts in the blood should deal with them. Is Sunfire here?" She asks looking around.

"So you can lie to him again." Sunfire says turning around after hearing his name and seeing who said it.

"Sunfire wait." She says getting up.

"Welcome back." Crow says as she followed him.

"Hey Crow." She responds quickly hugging him.

 **Knock, knock**

"Sunfire! I'm sorry." Robyn says through the door.

"Fuck you!" Sunfire yells back.

"Please let me explain."

"Really want my forgiveness?"

"Yes. Anything."

"Go die."

Robyn felt her heart crush at the response. She stood outside the door not knowing how to respond. She didn't see Crow approach until she heard knocking.

"Sunfire! Let her in! She gave you extra chances now return the favor!" He yells.

...

"Fine!"

"Thanks Crow." Robyn says wiping her hair from her eyes.

"I searched your mind. You went through hell." He says leaving her as the door unlocks.

She carefully places her palm on the scanner and watches it open.

"Welcome back slut." Sunfire says from his bed.

"Sunfire, I'm sorry. A year ago. That wasn't ." She says walking to him.

"It was your twin?"

"No, that's not what I mean."

"I don't care. Sit."

She carefully sits and she looks at the bottle her offers.

"Are you drunk?" She asks taking the bottle of Vodka from him.

"You a whore?" He asks and she frowns. "Well?"

She carefully takes a drink and coughs at the taste.

"That tastes horrible." She says.

"I like it."

"Sunfire. Please forgive me. I didn't want to have sex, Slade drugged me that night. I never meant to hurt you."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Sunfire, please forgive me. Your a father."

"Hck, hck, hck."

She scoots away as he coughs out his drink.

"What?"

"Steve, my... Our son." She says inching away from him.

She watches him sit there and she realizes that she is against his wall. "Sunfire please talk to me."

She was now scared. He was half drunk and hated her and now she told him he was a dad. She wishes his room was bigger.

"Me... A father?" He mumbles.

"Yes." She says carefully scooting back.

She stops when he looks at her.

"Your the mother?"

"Yes." She answers hoping he didn't see her fear. He slides his tongue across his lips ands sighs.

"Last year never happened okay?" He says.

"What?" She asks as he scoots to her.

"Last year. You were not drugged. We made the love on the beach and you became a mother yes?"

"Yes." She says confused as he takes her hand and kisses the center.

"Want to introduce me to my son?"

She nods and they go to the kitchen.

 **Couple months later**

"Sunfire! I'm going to town!" Robyn yells to him.

"Okay!" He answers still watching Vikings. He hears the door close and he turns off the TV and switches to the PC channel and watches from 1st person POV of Robyn walking to her motorcycle.

"Still stalking her?" Crow asks sitting down.

"Yeah."

"Bro, I think she has proven herself."

"To you." He says shrugging.

 **Boom**

"Aaahh!" Robin sits in bed and looks around and sees it thundering outside.

"Mmhm. What is the matter baby?" Starfire says reaching up and cupping his cheeks.

"Bad dream." He answers.

"Oh, me too." She says groggily. "In my dream my boyfriend woke me after a bad dream and then he wanted the head. Then sex, it was bad."

"Be serious." He whines at her joke.

"Okay, okay. What happened?" She yawns and he begins telling her his dream.

"Then I returned to the tower and we got somewhat back together but I stalked you." Robin says.

 **Snore**

"Star!" He whispers.

"I'm awake." She answers snapping up a bit.

"Well? What you think?"

"I think you are the homosexual. That is why you had your dream." She says rolling over.

"Yes. I find men more attractive than the alien princess in my bed for the second year since we started dating." He says placing his arm across her side.

"Shame." She says playfully hurt. "I am no longer satisfying?"

She guides his hand down her side and up her gown. "Maybe if I was reminded how good you were you would return satisfying."

"Mmhn. Perhaps." She groans as she lightly pushes his middle fingers into herself. "Herrmm."

"Tomorrow." He says as she groans in annoyance and he leans over and kisses her cheek.

She rolls over and rubs her leg against his. "But we have not done the sex for two days. You cannot get me hot and then change your mind."

He was about to say something but she captured his lips and pulled herself on top of him.

 **Okay, going to be honest, this is not the original copy. I somehow corrupted it when going though to proof check it. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Its like. 80% original I think. It could be less but hopefully you guys enjoyed it. Review and tell me what you thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

Robin/Red Robin

Starfire/Darkfire

 **Alright guys here is chapter two. This one is about the Darker TT universe where of instead of hero they are villains.**

 **Red Raven - crazy, though clever as well. Using Trigon powers but not willing to share universe with him, enjoying mind rape, having creepy obsession with Red Robin... Extremely powerful and ruthless. Probably de facto leader of team, since even Tyrants fear her**

 **Red Robin - student of Joker, likes dealing pain and dark jokes... hmm**

 **Darkfire - not that different from Blackfire. love triangle with Robin and Raven (whom she secretly hates but is too afraid to try to stop her advances on poor guy)**

 **Cyberion - more machine than human, almost emotionless - which really creeps**

 **BB... probably the same except for loving meat**

 **So, hopefully this goes well and is dark. It will be a lot darker than my other stories hopefully. Anyway onto the story. Disclaimer: I do not own TT or the characters in it.**

 **Chapter 2**

"Where is the Koinio Cube?" Red Robin asks a bloody man tied to a chair. "I got plenty of knives and a million ways to cut you."

"Maybe he could talk if he didn't have a gag in his mouth." Beast Boy suggests.

"Shut up. I knew that." He says removing the gag.

"I don't even know what that is... AAAAHHHH." The man screams as he slams a knife into his leg.

"Haha, not the _right_ answer." Red Robin laughs as a know sticks out of the mans right leg.

"Alright bro, let me take over. Your going to kill the guy." Beast Boy says.

"No I'm not... Yet." Red Robin says walking past him.

"Whatever bro." He laughs.

Red Robin walks down the hall to the restroom to wash his hands and face.

"Heu!mhm." Red Robin almost hit the person who grabbed him and kisses him but stopped when he saw Red Raven.

"Have fun with interrogation?" She asks giving him a dark yet sweet smile.

"He pretty insistent on not knowing what it is." He answers.

She wraps her arms around his neck and slides her tongue up his a blood stained cheek and levels her eyes with his masked one. "Lot of blood. Maybe you don't know what your doing. Ah!"

He slams her into the wall and holds her there. "I always know what I'm doing." He growls and she smiles.

"Well see." She says teleporting them to her room.

 **Couple hours later**

"Hm. 7:47." Darkfire says leaving her bathroom. She sits on her bed and removes the towel from her hair. "Not wet, but not dry." She says laying down. "Red will enjoy this."

She stares at the sleek shine that reflected off of the brand new knife she bought Red Robin.

She sits up and presses the cool blade against her leg and shivers. She herself never thought herself to find joy in cutting but after a couple nights of sleeping with Red Robin she found it just as exciting and satisfying as he did. She didn't cut herself like him though. She had a fear of cutting to deep. She looks up at the clock and frowns.

"I bet he's with her." She growls and throws the knife at the wall. She gets up and puts on a bra and pair of panties. She grabs the hilt and pulls the knife from the wall and proceeds to find Red Robin.

"He he."

"I know that laugh." She mumbles as she walks past the Gym. She walks in and sees the person of her interest leaning over and doing something. She gets close and sees him sewing himself. "You alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine. Why?" He asks.

"Just making sure you are okay." She says wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I missed you getting out of the shower huh?" He asks feeling the cool feel of her almost dry stomach and bare bra on his back.

"Yeah. But that wasn't your fault." She says kissing his cheek.

"Ahhhh." He groans in pleasurable pain as she sticks two fingers into the place he was sewing shut.

"Red Raven?"

"Yeah." He pants as she licks the blood from one finger and sticks the other in his mouth. Be grabs her and pulls her to him and forces her into a kiss and she kisses back with equal force.

She smiles as he pulls back panting. She arches her back as he slides a hand down her stomach and side.

"Uh uh." She says stopping him with one hand and waving her finger with the other.

"What?" He asks.

"This is for me to give you." She says grabbing the knife from her waist and showing him. "You like?"

He looks from her to the knife.

"It is a material from my world. At least twenty times stronger than your metals." She says playing with his hair.

"Its almost as beautiful as you." He says kissing her.

 **Some hours later**

Darkfire groans and sits up and takes a glance around the gym. "Huh. Just an enjoyable fuck." She sighs seeing him gone like after every time they had sex. "At least he bandaged me up."

She picks herself up and sits on the bench.

"Your awake."

She looks up at Red Robin and sees a towel round his waist and water dripping from him.

"Yeah."

"I got us both some clean and fixed clothes." He says handing her a pair of clothes and a towel. "I rigged the pipes from the other shower heads in the showers so you can have all the hot water you desire."

"Red Raven hates it when the water messes up." Darkfire reminds him.

"I hate it when people scream when their cutting up but I deal with it." He responds.

"My brave fighter." She says standing up and kissing him. "Thanks."

"No prob. Its the third when you walk in on the right."

"Thanks." She says again and leaves to shower.

 _"I wonder if he likes me? He risks screwing me every night or morning knowing good and well what Red Raven will do to him if he's caught.""_ Darkfire wonders. _"Then again, some people don't care about consequences as long as they get off on it."_

She sighs in exhausted pleasure as hot weather hits her bare and cut skin.

 **Two Months later**

"Excuse me. Your blocking the T.V." Darkfire says to Cyberion who was putting something together.

"Sorry Dark. B.B and me are about to play Music Hero." Cyberion says.

"I said your blocking the T.V." Darkfire repeats.

"

"Cyberion, your with Darkfire. Beast Boy with me." Red Robin says lowering his binoculars.

"Hey, boss. I wanna head put with B.B." Cyberion says. "Its been like fifty missions since you've pair us."

"You are more productive with me." Darkfire growls.

"No, I'm more productive with B.B. Come on, you know I never question you unless it is important." Cyberion says.

"He's right yo. We're like pb and j." Beast Boy adds.

"Fine. You two are partners. Take the roof. Me and Darkfire will work from the bottom up. First to find the target radio Red Raven. Understood?"

"Yep." Everyone says.

"Good. Tyrants. Roll out."

 **Few minutes later**

"Don't even think of anything." Darkfire says as she starts cutting a hole in the wall.

"Like you're worth the time." Red Robin says crossing his arms watching her.

"Good." She mumbles and he frowns.

He watches her work and his eyes drift to her skirt.

"Done." She says pushing in the wall.

"Good. Don't forget this." He says showing her, her skirt hanging from his finger.

"Give me that." She says snatching it back.

"What the fuck? You used to love that."

"Used to." She says out it back on.

"What happened to you?" Red Robin asks angrily.

"Nothing. We both had needs and now my need is no more." She says coldly. "Mhmhph!"

She mumbled as he forced her to the wall and kissed her. She swallowed the moans that begged at her throat. **Huuuuuuuuum SLAM.**

"Ah. Aaha." Red Robin stumbled back at the sudden blast that hit him.

"That was just a baby round. Next one will be lethal." She says.

"The fuck? All that shit you had planned." He says angrily.

"Like you said, shit. I don't love you, never will love you, never plan on loving you. Hell, I don't even like you. I was just horny and you were the best fuck I could find. Now I'm past my fuck cycle and no longer need you. Your just my leader." She says starring at him and the cold look he was giving her.

"Hehehe. Good, one less problem then isn't it? And as for me needed sex, don't worry I don't need you. Your sister is a much better partner." He spats.

"Boss, what is our rules of engagement?" Beast Boy asks. " We just entered the building. "

"Roe... Hmm. I think I remember Darkfire saying something about lethal, so extreme force. Knockout or Kill. Your choice." Red Robin answers.

"Roger." Beast Boy says.

"I never said lethal." Darkfire says as he walks past her.

"You did. You said you would be lethal against me. So lethality we will use." He says simply. "You got a problem with that order."

"."

"Just kidding, you don't have a choice bitch. Lethal or watch." He says not letting her answer.

"No problem." She says following him.

"Good. And you can have this shit back too." He says without turning around and throwing an object past her and she just blinked as it cut her cheek.

She walks over to the wall and pulls out the object and frowns when it broke at the hilt half way out. She grabs the broken piece and tugs it out. She puts the two pieces together and frowns at the knife she had given him. She sticks the pieces in her skirt pocket and heads up the building.

 **Bling,** **Bling,Bling,**

Darkfire carelessly stunned down everything that crosses her path after seeing Red Robin just throw knife after knife without a care.

"Boss. Target found. 6th floor." Cyberion says from his comm.

"We're on the 5th. Sit tight." Red Robin says getting in the elevator.

"Good. Soon I can get away from you." Darkfire says standing away from him.

 **Ding**

"Where is the target?" Red Robin asks.

"Down that hall. But theres more security there then on Cyberion's hard drive." Beast Boy says.

"We dont know which room he is in. Two guys aren't enough. Sorry." Cyberion says.

"No problem." Red Robin says.

"Well? What are we doing boss?" Darkfire asks coldly.

The question came out so cold that even Cyberion shivered from it.

"Kill em all. They got what we want." He says.

They nod and do as he said.

 **Bling, Bling, Bling, Bling, WHACK!**

"Ow!" Darkfire says rubbing the side of her head after an object hit her after she thought she was done.

"Bling, bling." A little boy says throwing small rocks at her.

"Hey quit it squirt." She demands.

"Hey quit it squirt." He mocks her.

"You little." She angrily picks him up by his shirt and holds him near her nose and flames her eyes up.

"You little." She looks down confused as he was holding her neck protector.

"Your a brave one huh?" She asks raising an eyebrow.

She lets a small smile form as he nods.

"Your pretty." He says throwing her off.

"Excuse me?"

"Your pretty." He repeats as she crouches to his level.

"Really?"

"Uh huh. Are you hurt?" He asks poking her cheek.

"No." She says ignoring the slight burn.

"Daddy always has me carry a Band-Aid for when I get a boo-boo." He says pulling one out of his pocket and putting it on her cheek.

"Awe. Thanks." She says. "Have you ever kissed a girl besides your mom?"

He shakes his head and she puts him on her lap and kisses his cheek. "Now you can tell your friends." She says.

"Can I have a big boy kiss?" He asks.

"What?" She asks. "What's a big boy kiss?"

"This." He says making a two people kissing figure with his hands.

"Sure. After what me and my friends did why not." She says giving him a peck. "You happy?"

"DARKFIRE!" Red Robin yells before walking into the room. "This isn't a damn daycare."

 **Bling,**

She shoots the knife out of his hand. "He's just a child. You better fuck off." She demands.

"Huff. Fine. Bring the kid. We got what we came for." He says. "Soft piece of shit." He mumbles.

"Daddy!" The little boy cries running to the man laying on the floor.

"Good job team." Red Raven says floating above them. "#\=*:$\$-:(-& #+=":'"

Beast Boy and Cyberion take small steps back as Red Raven starts a spell.

"Red Robin. What was the point of this?" Darkfire asks walking over to the boy.

"To send a message to the city." He answers coldly.

"Red Robin dear. That's not the message."

'What?" He asks.

"This is. A spell that will give me more power then even my father could have. And all that is needed is a child who does not know evil." She says and the boy flies into the air and as soon as he was Red Raven's level he exploded into a mist and a huge portal formed.

Darkfire only stared in horror as the misted blood lands on her as did the rest of the team.

"What the? That's not power. Titans. Return home. I'm going to investigate this." Red Raven says disappearing into the portal.

 **The Tower**

Darkfire washes the blood off her skin and starts running herself a bath. She watches distantly as the steam formed around her. "Bitch." She mumbles removing her armor. She removes her shirt and skirt then her boots. She looks at her bra and decides to leave it since she had no desire to wash.

"Haaaaaah." She sighs as the hot water touches her skin. She wiggles around until she gets comfortable enough to actually sit and enjoy it. She wipes her eyes and lays down in the water floating just enough to keep her head up. She closes her eyes and tries to forget the nights events.

"Darkfire."

"EEK!" She squeaked in fear at the sudden voice and coughed as she inhaled some water.

"Are you okay?" Red Robin asks patting her back.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" She asks angrily.

"I'm here to check on you. You weren't the same on the way back. The team is worried. So am I." He says.

"You just..." She stops and looks down not finishing. "Just leave please?"

"No." He says walking over behind her and wrapping his arms around her. "Talk to me Dark."

She wanted to shake him off but her body didn't let her. She rubs his arm and a small smile forms.

"Hey!" Red Robin says in surprise as she flipped him in.

"I know you only want sex." She says watching him sit up.

"My new shirt." He whines. "Also I don't want sex. I want to know what's going on. You never socialize anymore. Only to and from a mission. Every other time you lock yourself in here."

"I knew I forgot something." She says bitterly.

"Look, I'm sorry for whatever I did to upset you as well as earlier. I didn't mean what I said. I was just mad at you."

"It wasn't you." She mumbles softly as he pulled her to him and embraced her. "I..."

"It was her wasn't it?"

"Yeah." She says and her voice cracks.

"Are you..." He stops talking realising she was crying and he didn't know what to do. "Don't cry." He says rubbing her back like the guy he saw on TV.

"He didn't have die." She sniffs.

"But everyone dies. It's natural."

"Not for someone that young." She says angrily. "She could have found another way or did that her fucking self."

"You liked that kid huh?"

"I loved that squirt. He wasn't afraid of me. He said I was pretty."

"Not everyone is afraid."

"Lies. No one in this city takes us for a joke. The one person who isn't afraid she takes away. If I love it she takes it away. My little worm, that kid, you. Everything that I start to care for I lose."

"You haven't lost me. I'll always be here for you." He says lifting her head. "Now please. Stop crying. What is done is done. No changing it now."

"Your right." She sniffs.

"Let's get out. The water is cold."

"Sure."

They both get out and Darkfire picks up her towel. "Where are you going?"

"My room to get dry."

"Why not here?"

"My clothes aren't here."

"Oh. Stay anyway please. I don't want to be alone."

"Its cold as fuck though."

"Just take them off. I still got a pair of your boxers. Take off what you have and sleep in that. Wouldn't be a first."

"Fine." He says following her.

"Don't worry about drying off. Just come to bed cause I'm wet to see?" She says hoping he doesn't decide to leave. "What are you doing?"

She watches as he dug through her closet and pulled out a blanket. "Separate blankets."

"Oh, okay." She says getting in beds. She props herself up on her elbow and watches him. She wasn't going to lie. She was scared of him, one wrong word and he could change on her.

"What's wrong?" He asks laying down.

"Nothing. Just recalling our first time sleeping together." She says.

"Haha. And I thought Harley was wild in bed. But your wilder." He says chuckling.

"You definitely changed my sex life. I can't think of sex without getting cut or some sort pain." She says watching him go to sleep. She rolls over and opens and digs through her drawer and smiles when she found what she wanted. "Hey, uh... You forget this earlier."

He opens an eye and sees the knife. He carefully reaches up and takes it looking it over. "Thanks." He says rolling up and kissing her forehead. He looks above the beds frame and sticks the knife in a premade hole.

Darkfire watches him as he falls asleep and feels her stomach churning. She debates on whether or not to kiss him. She hears a light whistling and realizes he fell asleep. She throws off her blanket and carefully gets under his. She leans up and plants a deep kiss on him.

"Still to slow." She says restraining his arms after she felt him grab the knife.

"Your going to get yourself killed one day." He says as she let go and he returns the knife. "And you tried lecturing me about wanting sex."

"I'm sorry. Its just I haven't had male company in over a month and a half. And now I have a man in my bed." She says.

"Maybe tomorrow. Red Raven said she was going to wait a while before returning." He says.

"But we are both only in under garment's." She says draping her leg over his. Then she frowns. "I see you got another improvement." She says after her leg felt something that she knew wasn't his leg.

"Yeah. You I don't want them though."

"I know. You have no choice in the matter. She wants you to fuck her guts out good for her." Darkfire says bitterly.

"I won't go all the way in if you want. I know you don't like it when you feel me in your stomach."

"It's not that I don't like it. I mean it feels great, I just have the fear of something getting messed up. You will impregnate me one day. Red Raven will not be the reason we can't have a child because she needs a dick hanging out her throat when she is having sex you understand?"

"And if I..'

"There are no ifs. Your going fuck me and I will get pregnant. You not do that I'll force you too pregnate me. We both already know I'm stronger and faster than you. I could impregnate myself rather easily."

"So, I have no choice in that matter?"

"Fear not."

"Lucky I want you as a mother of my child then huh?"

"Lucky in deed." She says kissing him.

"Can I sleep now?"

"No." She says sticking her tongue into his mouth and climbing on top of him. "I want to see how you feel in me before I cut it in half."

"Half?!"

"Yes, half, taking away the ability to have a whole. I'm not keeping you that size if it doesn't feel right or hurts."

"But.."

"But nothing. You will feel gooood in me or I make you feel good." She says squeezing him.

 **Morning**

"Mhhm." Darkfire groans happily and hugs the figure tighter.

"Hhm. Don't worry Dark. I'm still here." Red Robin says giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"Hm hm." She giggles softly at him. "I love you." She mutters.

"..." He just stares at her figure. _"She is just sleep talking. She doesn't know what she's saying."_

"You love me yes?" She asks sleepily looking at him.

"Uuh." He slides his tongue across his lips and digs deep before he answers.

"Well?" She asks straddling him. "You don't love me. Its okay, if I wasn't me I wouldn't love me eithemghm."

"Shut up. I do love you. I just had to think and make sure I truly love you. That way we do not say something that isn't true." He explains after giving her a deep kiss.

"Fill me with baby making seed love me?" She asks touching their nose's.

"Yes. Give you baby making seed love." He says her dark purple eyes getting him lost.

"After we dispose of Red Raven."

"Yes. After."

"We have many babies?"

"Huh?"

"Us. Lots of little us. We will have them and they will be more nasty then we." She says

"Yeah. Little us's." He says caressing her.

"I know how we can be together."

"What?"

"Yes. You will give me a child, then one night we will travel to my planet. Not even Red Raven can track us. Not even she can reach us three galaxies away."

"Your right." He says stroking her back softly.

"I know." She says rubbing her eyes. "Now in the mean time ask her to take away your length and increase your width. I am not a fan of having you so far in my stomach. I am however curious of how much width I can take." She says seductively. "Plus, I believe both of us will feel more pleasure."

"Sure. I can ask that." He says as she shifts and gets herself in a comfy position.

"Good." She says laying on him. "Ask for a increase in your fertility too."

"Huh?"

"Better aim for your sperm that way you will impregnate me faster."

"Oh...uh. Hell...why not?" He sighs.

"Cause our sex is too damn good to turn down." She says snuggling against him. "And cause you can't tell me no."

"I could say it. I just choose not too." He mutters.

 **Sometime later**

"Hey Darkfire sure is nicer." Cyberion says pity an upgrade on his arm noticing that Darkfire was less grouchy then she had been.

"I know man. Its cause she finally got some." Beast Boy says.

"How do you know?"

"I wanted some Jerky last night and went to the kitchen and on my way there I hears he scream through her door and thought she was in trouble. I almost opened it until I heard another voice so, I put my ear to the door and listened to see what was up and it was her and Red Robin discussing whether or not to continue and try something else."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Apparently she was sex depraved and that was what had her some nasty."

"That's why she was colder a while back. Red Raven told her to stop screwing Red Robin because she was his." Cyberion says.

"Makes sense." Beast Boy says agreeing.

 **Few days later**

"Alright Tyrants. On the other side of that portal is another were the people are not afraid of people like us. In fact there is a group there called "Teen Titan's". Now their are basically us, but so called hero's. Which means we are stronger then them. That is why we are going to invade and destroy them and conquer their world and dimension." Red Raven says giving a summary of her find.

"Its been forever since we've conquered something." Cyberion says. "Finally we can destroy stuff. Plus I got some literary wicked upgrades."

"New World to conquer nice." Red Robin says putting new gadgets in his pockets and belt.

"Do you know how long it will take to conquer it?" Darkfire asks.

"Shouldn't take make than a few months. Not even their so called " villain's" kill, they just knock out people."

"Easy then." Beast Boy says.

"Exactly." Red Raven says smiling and they all shiver.

 **Titan Universe**

"This isn't good." Raven says holding her head.

"What?" Cyborg asks looking up.

"There's a massive amount of power. Evil power." She groans.

"Titan's! We have a problem. I just got a call from Speedy. There are some people destroying South Jump City." Robin says running in and turning the T.V to mission mode. "Speedy, how is it looking over there?"

"Bad. These people are mowing this place. I can't take em alone." Speedy says.

"Don't worry. We're on the way. Speedy, contact the Justice League." Robin says hanging up.

 **Ten minutes later**

"This place is like super easy." Darkfire says watching a building she destroyed crumble away."

"Alright then guys. We're going to start burning this place until its surface is like glass." Red Raven says forming a giant red orb.

 **BLAM!**

"HEY!"

"Your not burning anything." Robin says putting away a bird-a-rang.

"So, your the Teen Titans." Red Raven says scanning them.

"And your going to be sorry." Robin says.

"Big talk." Cyberion says.

"I don't like this." Cyborg tells Robin.

"Neither do I. Something is off with them." Robin says.

"That one is Tamaranian." Starfire says pointing at the orange skinned female floating on the opposite side.

"He's a shape shifter as well." Beast Boy says.

"Hmm. Its like our evil twins." Cyborg says. "Hold on, remember that portal that opened up a while back? What of its a alternate universe of us. Of evil selves."

"That isn't good." Raven says.

"Surrender now and you'll have a swift death." Red Raven says pointing at them.

"Never! Surrender does not exist in our universe." Robin yells.

"It will soon." She says sending a red beam towards them.

 **4 years later**

"Persistent little guys huh?" Cyberion asks as they stare at Jump City's crown jewel.

"Titans Tower." Red Raven chuckles. "They tried but only delayed the inevitable. They will pay dearly for this nauseants."

"Plan?" Red Robin asks eating an apple as they wait.

"Yes." She answers filling her nails. "Kill them all."

"We can't win now. They are five, we are three. We must do like them." Starfire tells Cyborg.

"We can't stoop to that level Star. We are better than them." Raven says. "Would Robin do that?"

"He was no good of a leader in the end." She says sitting down. "Where is he now? Gave a command that he knew would fail but executed anyway."

"He did what he thought was best." Cyborg says.

"Yeah, leaving the city in the hands of three." She says her voice pure venom. "Wasted so many years seeing him as my perfect mate."

 **2 years ago**

"Alright Beast Boy when Raven goes to draw their Raven's power your use your strongest animal and eliminate her."

"But what about the others?" Cyborg asks.

"We will distract them until B.B gets close enough for his part." He answers.

"That won't work. She can sense us." Starfire says.

"It will work. It must." He says. "Alright... Go!"

 **Silence**

"What? They were just..." Robin says confused.

"Raven!" Cyborg yells and she barely catches the beam.

"Rolling and trolling yo!" Beast Boy says charging towards the beam.

"Wait. Beast Boy NOOO! This isn't her!" Raven yells but it was to late.

"So your the threat."

"Damn." Beast Boy says just accepting the hand that grabbed him.

 **Blam!**

"I got you Beast Boy!" Robin yells kicking her. **STICK**

Robin grabs the arm that blocked a downward knife. "Aaaah!" **Crack**

Robin slams his head into his evil counter part. "Beast Boy get up!"

"Nope." Red Raven says making a black sword out of magic and impales him.

"Beast Boy!" **Squish!** "Ah...uh...ah." He looks down and sees an object through him.

Red Raven smiles as he grips her arms. "Told you I would kill you. You really should tell your little girlfriend to check her armors gem."

Robin looks at Beast Boy who had a faint smile and pointing at him. He looks to where he was pointing at. A smile crosses his lips.

"Thanks Beast Boy. Its been a honor fighting crime with you." Robin says removing the knife.

"Same bro." Beast Boy says.

"Why are you two smiling?" She asks as he tightens his grip and then suddenly pulls himself further on the swords and stabbing her. "What? AAAAHH!"

Both of them drop to the ground as she grabbed her chest. "Nice sky huh?" Beast Boy asks.

"Yeah." Robin says.

"Robin!" Starfire yells flying to them.

 **Boom**

"NOOOOOOO!" Starfire turns to the two people who sunk the ground beneath Robin and Beast Boy. "I'll kill you!" She screams flying towards them.

 **Whack**

 **Thump, thump. Thump thump.**

Starfire stares at the sky and the stars as her vision slowly fades.

 **Now**

"Star?" Raven asks seeing a couple tears.

"What? I'm going to kill them." She says getting up. "Support me or leave me."

"Might as well. You can't die alone." Cyborg says.

"We all die one day." Raven says shrugging. "Hey wait a sec."

"What?" Both asks.

"If you two give me some of your energy then I can reach into my realm and get some energy and then over power dark Raven." Raven says.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Its going to be a lot of energy though."

"As long as we win." Starfire says.

"We will." Raven says.

Raven watches Starfire and Cyborg take cover to initiate her plan.

"Azarath Mertrion Zinthos!"

"Ahh." Starfire and Cyborg groan as Raven begins.

"Aaaahh!"

"No!" Raven says not finished as a black beam heads for her.

 **CLING!**

"What?" Raven asks seeing the blocked attack.

"NOOOO! YOUR DEAD!" Red Raven yells.

"That's power? I'm totally stronger than that." Beast Boy says using his gorilla form to block.

"Beast Boy? Robin?" Raven asks.

"Raven. Take some of our energy. It'll charge you faster."

"ROBIN!" Starfire says flying to him.

"Hey Star.. **Whack!** Ow!" Robin groans after getting punched.

"Hey! **Whack!** Ooow!" Beast Boy whines.

"2 years!" Starfire yells at Robin. "2..."

"We don't have time for this. Raven how's it coming?" Robin asks cutting off Starfire.

"I need her in the open." Raven groans. "Hurry. There is only so much of my true power I can use."

"We got you brah." Beast Boy says. "We already got her mad."

" Titans! Imagine it pouring, just raining down on us mosh pits outside the Titans Tower, someone's trying to tell us something maybe this is God just saying we're responsible, for this monster this coward that we have empowered, this is Red Raven look at her head nodding - how could, we allow something like this without, using more thenu our fist now this is our, final hour. I know we haven't been here, but let us, be the voice, and your strength, and your choice Come along, follow me, as we lead through the darkness as I provide just enough spark that we need to proceed, carry on, give me hope give me strength, come with me, and I won't steer you wrong put your faith, and your trust, as I guide us through the fog to the light, at the end, of the tunnel we gon' fight we gon' charge, we gon' stomp, we gon' march through the swamp we gon' mosh through the marsh, take us right through the doors C'mon!" Robin says trying to get them to follow him and Beast Boy.

"Without death this is pointless." Starfire says.

"And as we precede, to mosh through this battlefield and these closing statements, if they should argue let us beg to differ as we set aside our differences, and assemble our own army to disarm, THIS weapon of mass destruction that they call our destoyer for the present and fight for the future of our next generation to speak, and be heard." Beast Boy adds to help motivate.

"I'm in." Cyborg says.

"Fine." Starfire huffs.

With that the four Titans begin drawing out Red Raven taunting her powers and how she couldn't kill a thing. Step by step anger pushed her towards them.

"Darkfire let's prov...mgmg." Red Robin attempts to fight his captor. He looks up and sees Darkfire smiling.

"No. Let them kill her. This is our chance. They eliminate her then we can be one." Darkfire says removing her hand from his mouth. Then she places his hand on her stomach. "Besides, I am pregnant."

"What?" He asks shocked.

"You impregnated me. And now Red Raven is almost finished. Let it happen." She says kissing him.

He and Darkfire watch as the four Titans draw in Red Raven.

"What about the others?" He asks.

"We don't want her returning. She's sick even to me." Cyberion says.

"Yeah man. She's nuts." Beast Boy adds.

"Now Raven!" Cyborg yells.

"Azarath... Metrion... ZINTHOS!" She yells firing at them.

"Starfire!" Robin yells grabbing her out not the way.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Red Raven screams.

"Beast Boy! Throw this at her!" Raven says barely tossing him a clear crystal.

"Please don't let me miss." He begs to himself and chunks it.

 **Flop, flop, flop, flop, flop, Wrrrrrrrrrrrrrmmmm! Slash!**

Everything in the area felt the sharp blast that washed over the place and threw all the people, Titans and Tyrant's.

 **Cough cough**

Robin look's around around and groggily walks towards the dark light. He picks up the now black crystal.

"It actually worked?" Raven asks carried BT Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Titans!"

"Knew we missing something." Starfire says.

"We do not wish to fight. Only take what is ours." Reds Robin says walking towards them.

"Yes. We only wish to return to our world." Darkfire adds.

"We did not ask to come here. Red Raven said to conquer so we did." Cyberion says.

"So, cease fire dudes. We let her get captured for a reason." Beast Boy says.

"Your call Robin." Raven says. "I was going to banish it."

"We will escort you to your portal. If what you say is true then that will not be a problem." Robin says.

"Fine." Red Robin says.

 **Next Day**

"I thought I was no good at leading? A waste of many years." Robin asks.

"I am sorry Robin. I did not mean that. You left me. You said we would be together for ever." Starfire says.

"I don't blame you." He says putting her in his lap. "Wanna touch it?"

"Yes." She says loving to touch his scars. She runs her hand up and down the long scar. "How did you two survive?"

"Aqua Lad. When they destroyed the ground we fell into an underground river and floated all the way to East Jump City. Cyberion and Beast Boy were trying to take it when me and B.B came to. We stayed there trying to save it. We did save it. Then me and Beast Boy stayed dead until we were drastically needed. Like yesterday." He explains. "It was best she thought their was only three Titans. Over confidence is a killer."

"Still you could have shown me a sign." She says.

"Then she would have known. Besides, I would have emerged if you were in danger. I was always watching you. That's how I know what you said."

"Oh." She says looking down.

He lifts her head and kisses her. "I still love you. Do you love me?"

"Yes. Even in my anger I could never stop." She says facing him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

 **Next Day Tyrant Universe**

"We are finally free to cause choas how we see fit." Red Robin says looking at their monitor with Darkfire beside him. "I think we should hit the bank."

"Downtown is poorly defended and easy." Cyberion suggests.

"I like it." Darkfire says.

"Easy cash." Beast Boy says.

 **Alright you guys. Sorry for the way this ended. I needed to finish and I have a week left to do fanfiction because I leave for basic. So, if it sucks I'm sorry I work on this at night and workout in the day. I might can pop out one more hopefully two more but working at night his hard when you fall asleep typing. So, hopefully it was enjoyable. Also, I know it seems weird but this is still a love fic so that's why the ends are how they are. Well, thanks for reading hoped you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Robin

Starfire

Beast Boy

Raven

Cyborg

 **Alright everybody. Sorry for taking so long. School and work is serious. Anyway, how are you guys? All good right? Anyway in this chapter Starfire is going to have a darkside. Basically Robin saves her at a fatal cost and she loses somewhat of her reasoning. What could go wrong?**

 **Chapter 3**

"Watch out!" **WHACK** Robin yells as Cyborg gets flung across the garage.

"Wow, she packs a wallop." Cyber says getting up.

"I got this you guys!" Beast Boy says charging as a Rhino.

"I know your tricks Titans." **Fling** Blackfire says catching and throwing Beast Boy as well. "A gift Raven!" She says throwing a pouch at her but before she could catch it, it exploded.

"What the what trick was that?" Raven asks getting ready to cast a spell.

"No trick." Blackfire says laughing.

"Azarath Me…Met… No. No!" Raven grabs her head.

"A little something from Scarecrow!" Blackfire laughs.

"Raven!" Starfire yells flying over trying to help her friend.

"Hey Cyborg, how's the arm?" She asks.

"Its, fi… What the?" He looks at the spike in his arm. "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" He yells before shorting out.

"HIYAH!" Robin yells barely missing her with his staff.

"Ah Robin. How I've missed you." She says.

"We will stop Blackfiire." He says spinning his staff and getting in a defensive stance.

"We'll see." She says and starts showering him with starbolts he easily dodges having always train for any situation.

"Where'd she go?" He asks looking around.

 **CRACK** "GUH." Robin drops to his knees as something cracked over his head.

"Uh, guys. Look what I've found." Beast Boy says not knowing the situation and reveals a giant bomb.

"Oh no. Looks my plan has been thwarted." Blackfire says from behind Beast Boy right before sticking a needle into his neck and eveything goes blank.

 **WHACK, WHACK, WHACK**

Starfire connects some brutal hits that would have broken a humans ribs onto her sister followed by onslaught of other body shots.

"You will not win sister." Starfire says as her sister rolls against the ground. "I will give this you one chance to leave the planet. You are defeated sister."

"You were always weak sister." Blackfire says spitting blood. "I suppose I should be thankful though. Giving me mercy. You know, I was going to give this to one of your friends if they joined me. It's a special gem. Have it as gratitude for your mercy." She says offering a wrapped package.

"No gem would turn my friends." Starfire says slowly retrieving the item.

"Your probably right dear sister." Blackfire says as Starfire examines it.

Robin hazedily looks around and sees Starfire standing over Blackfire holding a package in front of a giant blinking box. He slowly starts crawling.

"This isn't a gem." Starfire says lightly squeezing it.

"It is. Trust me. How could I possibly do anything in my current state." Blackfire says.

Starfire slowly removes a side of the wrapper and her eyes widen in shock at the shimmering blue/grey dust.

 **KICK** "CHECKMATE!" Blackfire says kicking Starfire's hand and sends the dust all over her face and she inhales around of quarter of it.

"ACHOO, ACHOOO, ACHOOO, ACHHHOO." Starfire begins to uncontrollably sneeze and fires uncontrolled starbolts everywhere.

 **WHACK** Starfire lands on her back after taking a hit no longer sneezing but feeling her chest feel like it closing. "UH, HUu." She struggles with all her might to breathe but no air comes.

"GUH!" She just gasps as Blackfire stomps her stomach and chest pushing out the little air she had. "GUH" **CRACK.** Tears formed in her eyes as her rib either cracked or broke. As she looked up from the ground she slowly began seeing darkness all around. For the first time she truly felt hate as her mind began o fade.

"Its over sister dear. I've one and gotten my revenge on you and the Titans. Now I'm going to… **" CRACK**

She stumbles to the side as Robin drops to Starfire's side and she watches him as he pulls out a toy looking gun and puts the barrel to her forearm.

 **HISSSSSSSS**

"UUUUUUUUUUUHHUUUUHHHHHH!" Starfire takes a huge breath of air just as her mind almost blacked out.

"Not today." Robin jokes stroking her cheek and she smiles softly. "Ah!"

Robin flops backwards as a boot upper kicks him. He looks up and barely dodges a stomp.

 **PATISSSSS**

"Bitch!" Blackfire yells back smacking Beast Boy across the room after he stuck her with a needle.

 **Whack, Punch, gut punch, elbow, knee, chop, whack punch, punch, roundhouse kick SLAM.** "Lookin a little weak. That shot must have sapped a lot of energy." Robin says as he slides down the column he got kicked into after losing his fist fight against her. She lifts him up and slams her fist into his gut.

"Little shit. I might not have super strength, but I'm still strong enough to kill you."

Starfire watches as her vision fades but she can see what's happening. The longer she watched the more hate she felt.

 **WHACK, WHACK, WHACK CRACK,** She lets him go as his ribs broke he slides back down the column.

Starfire felt every ounce of herself try to move, try to help but she was useless.

Blackfire spins and uses the momentum to give a final kick across his skull and he just goes with it.

" _Robin is going to die and it's your fault. That's what happens when your weak. Robin will die and it will be your fault cause your nothing but a weakling. "_ Starfire thinks bitterly as her mind went out.

"I thought you had more for me." She says crouching down an lifting his head and giving him a kiss. "Well I guess…." **Thump** She doesn't finish as her head rammed into the column.

"Come on bro. Get up." Beast Boy says helping Robin.

"Its not…over." Blackfire mumbles. **Click BOOOM** the bomb goes off as Blackfire goes unconscious.

"Beast Boy, get the others. I gotta check and make sure the medicine work for Star." Robin mutters.

"But."

"No buts. Hand me the little gun on my belt." Robin says taking it. **Hissss**

"Whoa." Beast Boy says as Robin stands by himself. "Now go."

Robin stumbles over to Starfire who is still out. He groans as he picks her up he moves as fast as he can.

"Fuck!" He yells as the door is blocked. He turns and heads for the other exist. "Fuck!"

He turns and heads for the fire escape.

"Ah!" He falls to his knees and drops Starfire who grunts unconsciously. He takes the gun back out and looks at it. Too much and he will die. Too little he and Starfire will both die. "Leaders always change. Cyborg, if this is it. You're the new leader of the Titans." Robin says injecting himself. He crawls over and on top of Starfire as the building falls apart.

 **Sometime later**

"Starfire, Star…fire. Wake up. Please wake up." Robin grunts.

Her cheek twitches as a warm liquid continues to drops onto it. Slowly rotates her jaw as some dripped on her lips and into her mouth. She frowns unconsciously as the salty taste brings her to. Her vision fades in and out but she sees a person on top of her and they seemed to be talking to her.

"STARFIRE WAKE UP!" Robin says as she comes to.

"ROBIN!" She says happily and just as she went to hug him he grunts in pain.

"Star, listen to me. Right hand side. Utility belt. Staff, split into now." He commands and she obeys..

"What now?" She asks.

"Where my shoulders are. Press the button on both of them." He says and she does. She jumps in surprise as the staffs sprung forward and pushed something up and slowly came back down just an inch or two above Robin. He collapses on top of her.

"ROBIN!" Starfire says worriedly.

"No worries. I'm good. Just tired." He says painfully as he embraces her to prove his point. He lifts himself enough look at her and he gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Robin. For saving me… Twice." Starfire says playing with his hair.

"No problem. I would have done it for anyone." He says fighting the sleep.

"I want on top." Starfire says. She had already tried to push the rubble off but she still was weak from her Metallic Chronium allergy attack. She did know she had enough strength to hold it up.

"The staffs are made of a titanium alloy. They'll hold." Robin says.

"I don't care. Let me on top."

"This isn't…"

"I want on top please." She says and he sighs.

He bites his tongue not to show her the pain it took to move and they carefully change spots. He instinctively wraps his arm around the small of her back and just below her shoulders. She sighs in content and wraps her arms around his neck and lays her head on his chest.

 **Thump, thump. Thump thump.** "Robin your heart is so weak." She says.

"Because I'm sleepy. The human heart slows down when one is tired." He lies to her.

"Oh, I knew that. I just forgot at the moment." She says and he smiles at it. He slowly rubs her back to ease her mind.

Soon all he hears is her shallow breathing and feels the rise and fall of her chest against him. _"Don't fight it, just let it take you."_ Robin's conscious says. _"You've earned it. Dick Greyson, Robin, Batman's shadow to leader of the Teen Titan's. Let it take you."_ Robin slowly closes his eyes and lets the sleep take him.

 **Sometime later**

Starfire blinks and attempts to stand but is quickly denied. She remembers her situation. She sees Robin sleeping peacefully under her. She happily lays back down and imagines them laying like that in her bed, except after a certain event and she was just laying on top listening to his breathing and heartbeat after what she liked to imagine as a long session. Then she realized she only heard her breathing and she no longer heard his heartbeat.

"Robin? Robin?! ROBIN!" She yells but no response. She immediately panics. "ROBIN!"

All the anger and fear of losing him began to pour out and it gave her the strength to burst out of the debris. "ROBIN, were free wake up." She says pushing him. "ROBIN WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!"

Nothing. She was terrified.

"I found them!" She hears Beast Boy yell.

"CYBORG GET OVER HERE NOW, RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" She screams like they never thought she could so Cyborg double times it. "FIX HIM RIGHT NOW!" She demands pointing at Robin's motionless body.

"Robin? Robin buddy?" Cyborg asks worriedly and gets no response. He quickly takes his pulse and doesn't get one. "Alright everyone step give me space." He demands and produces a med kit from his chest.

 **3 Months Later**

Starfire sat on her bed staring at the picture of her and her sister. She long ago scratched her face off. "I know you somehow survived sister. Next time we meet I swear I will kill you in the most painful way I can. I want you to feel everything I felt, plus what you did to my friends. I will inflict so much pain God himself will abandoned you." She says as her hand begins to tremble. "On our parents grave, I swear next time we meet. You will die."

 **TSSSSS** She looks up as her door opens. "Good afternoon dear." She says smiling as Robin walks in. She tosses the picture and pulls him into a hard kiss he tried to speak but she shut him up by shoving her tongue in his mouth. She felt his hand drop around her waist and pull her closer. She leads him backwards until they fall onto her bed with him on top. She breaks them apart to catch hear breath and she tilts her head so he will kiss her neck and he does to her delight. She feels her skirt slide down and once its at her knees she kicked them off her self.

"Hold your horses for a second." Robin says pulling away to her dismay.

"What's wrong?" She asks impatiently.

"I had you something." He says turning around and picking up a small rectangular box. She quickly tosses her top while he's turned around.

"Here." He pauses seeing here in only crimson red under garments.

"You always lose you words like this." She teases as he walks over and presents here the box. "What's this for?" She asks tucking her hair behind her ear and taking it.

"Happy 1 month anniversary. You've been my girlfriend and lover for a month." He says sitting beside her and giving her a kiss.

"Todays our anniversary?" She asks stunned. "I thought it was tomorrow."

"Nope, today." He says sliding her to him.

"But I don't have you anything." She says sadly.

"But you do. You. I could care less about presents as long as your mine. And my present." He whispers the last part in her ear.

"Your so sweet." She says hugging him. "I'll open it later. Right now open your present. It only has two wrappers left.

 **Later that night**

" _Something's wrong. But what? I know something is up in with the team. Cyborg putting the Hive in ICU, Raven nearly killed Brotherblood. I killed Slade and can't remember, not that anyone cared.. This can't be me, This can't be my team."_ Robin thinks to himself as he stares out of Starfire's window.

 **(For this part listen to the first couple parts of song Counting Bodies like Sheep to the Rhythm of the War Drum by A Perfect Circle. It will make it seem like 1000x better. Well in the seductiveness I wanted Starfire to have. This was the perfect song to show her influence on Robin to me. So, it is not note to note."**

"Don't fret precious, I'm here. Step away from the window, go back to sleep. Safe from pain and truth and choice and other poison devils. See, they don't give a fuck about you like I do." Starfire says sweetly into his ear as she hugs him from behind and she leads him back to bed. "Go back to sleep, Go back to sleep. I'll be the one to protect you from, your enemies and demons, I'll be the one to protect you from, a will to survive and a voice of reason, I'll be the one to protect you from, your enemies and choices hun. One in the same I must isolate you, Isolate and save you from yourself." Starfire says getting on top of him and giving him a deep kiss.

 **Around an hour later**

"Keep this up and you'll get pregnant." Starfire tells herself wiping some sweat from her forehead. "Not that it would bother me. We will have children one day anyway." She says to herself before hanging off the edge of her bed and grabbing Robin's utility belt and taking out the syringe gun and removes the current bottle and replaces it.

Starfire twitches. "Why are you doing this, please stop." **Twitch**

"Whoops. Can't let you out, you'll ruin my plans. Besides, this is for you to. Robin only has eyes for you. No other female on this planet cant get so much as a compliment from him." Starfire says shaking off her change.

"I don't see how your fighting this. A normal human would do anything and everything for and _too_ me after the first dose. Then again, your not normal. But this is your seventh one. You should be mindless by now. I'll just up the dose. Again. Maybe seven is the lucky number." She says getting back on top of him and she kisses and nips his neck and after a minute or two his hands grabs her waist. "There we go." She says removing on his hand and linking there fingers and straightens his arm. She finds the main vein and outs the gun on it give him another deep kiss.

 **PATISSSSS**

"Uhn." He grunts and his arm twitches once. Starfire returns the gun to its position on the belt and wraps herself around Robin.

 **A few days Later**

"Alright everyone. Kitten is somewhere around here. Stay on the alert." Robin says as they search for her.

"OH ROBY POOH!" Kittens voice echoes throughout the building.

"This way!" Beast Boy says pointing down a hall.

"Nice, Star, go with Beast boy. We'll come round the back." Robin says.

"Do see the Kitten?" Starfire asks as they walk down the corrider.

"Nah, but I can turn into something that can. BAM, jaguar. Natural night vision." Beast Boy says in the form of a jaguar. "I smell her. She's in the room in front of us…."

"Sorry friend. But this is for Robin." Starfire says after knocking Beast Boy unconscious.

 **Few minutes later**

"Less see… cut like this at this angle and viola. Now cut here and here. She'll die around five minutes, Beast Boy will be recovering just about now soooo." Starfire says standing in the middle of a new room Kitten in one corner Beast Boy stirring in another and she could her the voices of the others down the hall. She smiles as she pops a pills into her mouth and right before she went out she tossed the knife to Kitten.

"Hey Starfire, Starfire are you okay?" Beast Boy asks shaking her.

"I found them!" Raven says as the other Titan's come into the room.

"What happened?" Cyborg asks looking at Kitten.

"Beast Boy did you do this?" Robin asks looking at the claw wounds on Kitten.

"What? No." Beast Boy says. "I woke up and found them like this."

"She's lost a lot a of blood. I don't she'll make it." Cyborg says. "BB did a number on her."

"HEY, IT WASN'T ME!" Beast Boy yells defensively.

"Mhhm." Starfire groans sitting up. "What happened? Oh no, Beast Boy, you are the wounded."

"So, are you." Raven says. "Hmm, you'll be fine. None of the cuts hit anything fatal. Same for you Beast Boy."

"We'll see what the medical staff say. I've done the best I can do with what I got. Someone did a number on her." Cyborg says.

 **Later in the Tower**

Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy and Robin are arguing in the meeting room.

"I didn't do that to Kitten!" Beast Boy yells. "Plus it wasn't like what YOU did to the hive. Attacking them just being in the park? At least if I did do that it was during a fight and not for fun."

"You know good and well it wasn't me. If anything it was probably Raven she dislikes them more then me." Cyborg says.

"Yeah right. At least I admit my crimes. Your denying it and trying to put it on someone else to save yourself. I mean its amazing me and Robin remember ours but you two don't." Raven spits back.

"Its not like it matters. Slade died once before and since he's dead now it's a least enemy as well with Brotherblood. They deserved it anyway after all they did," Robin says.

"You two are nuts anyway. You Raven thinking murder is fine. And you Robin believing this is a team." Beast Boy says. "You know what, since its obvious we're not I'm out." He says leaving.

"Same." Cyborg says.

"Suits me." Raven says.

Starfire looks up as Robin storms in.

"Robin whats…" She doesn't finish as he grabs her and gives her a hard kiss.

"Shut up." He says throwing her on the bed and she knew what was about to happen.

 **Later that night**

"Fuuuuudge." Starfire groans as she attempted to swing her leg over the bed. "That was amazing though." She tells herself after a pained walk to the bathroom. She looked herself over in the mirror. She smiled at the hickies and bite marks on or around her neck. "8 bottles to finally get him. So, worth it. I can barely walk."

 **Month later**

Robin holds his right arm as it trembles. _"What is wrong with me?"_ He asks himself. Then he sees a red mark on arm. He touched it and his arm twitched. He reaches into his belt and removes his gun. He examines it and just when he was about to return it he noticed a change. "Did I use green serum?" He thinks. "AAAHH!" He groans grabbing his head. "Fuck." He mutters. _"Anytime I start thinking of something like this these happen."_ He sits down on his bed and pulls out a pair of headphones and starts meditating to try and figure out what's wrong.

" _Sometimes when your sleeping. She comes to you in your sleep. Is she taken? Is she mine? Don't got, I don't care, don't have two shits to give. Let me take you by the hand, to promised land, and threaten everyone."_ Robin twitches lightly as he tries to remember the past few months. Slowly he starts seeing a outline of a female hovering above him and then giving him a deep kiss.

"No." He says as his eyes snap open.

 **Another month later**

 **Whack, Thump.**

Robin picks himself up after bouncing off the wall.

"Robin! Are you good?" Beast Boy asks dodging a boulder.

"Yeah, thanks." Robin answers. He managed to reassemble the other three Titans after apologizing and explaining it was none of them, it was Starfire who was struggling with a different personality.

"I got this!" Cyborg yells firing some plasma shots at Blackfire who somehow survived the last battle.

All the Titans knew they couldn't allow Starfire to kill Blackfire or else old Starfire may be lost forever.

So, that was why He, Beast, Boy and Cyborg were fighting Blackfire and Raven was fighting Starfire. Her magic was strong enough to defeat Starfire by a longshot.

 **ZItzitzit. "** Guys, somethings wrong." Cyborg says starting to short out. They just watch as he turns off and falls over.

 **TCH** "Ow." Beast Boy says as a dart hits his arm and everything starts to turn fuzzy.

 **TCH, TCH, TCH** "WHOA, HEY, Not today." Robin says dodging three darts. **WAMP, thud.**

"Ah." Robin groans as something hit him from behind. He tries to get but something hits his back and puts him back down.

"I'm sorry." Starfire says pushing him over with her boot. "Forgive me Robin. But I can not allow you our the others to interfere. Do not worry, they are only unconscious. I knew if I harmed them you would not love me. But I could let them or you interfere for I Starfire and I both promised that on this day Blackfire would die from both our hands." She says giving him a kiss. **WHACK** Robin lays on the ground after Starfire head-butted him.

"Ah, ughn, guh."

Robin looks over and sees Starfire kick Blackfire across the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Blackfire screams as Starfire breaks her leg.

He groans and tries to get up but can't. Then realizes there is something on his legs and he sees a giant slab of concrete on them.

 **CRACK** "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! STARFIRE PLEASE STOP THIS! I'M SORRY!" Blackfire cries as Starfire breaks her arm.

"It is to late for apologies sister. You almost killed my friends, you _did_ for five minutes killed Robin. _MY_ Robin." Starfire says.

"So what? If they were stronger they would have been fine. As for Robin, he needed to die. Why would you want someone who couldn't keep with your power… AAAAAHHH! FUCKING KILL ME ALREADY!" Blackfire screams as Starfire stomps her chest and breaks a rib or two.

"SHUT UP!" She screams tired of hearing her talk. "Say something about Dick again. It doesn't matter if he has powers or magic or not. He has his own special abilities. And don't worry sister you will die, but when I say so."

"Oh, I see. You just like him in the bedroom is that it? You just want him a toy **CRACK** AHHHHHHH!"

"I'm sorry sister. Does that hurt? I know it hurt when you almost to my love away. And yeah I want him in the bedroom yes. But he has other uses too." Starfire says after breaking her arm. **CRACK**

"AAAAAAAAAAH." Blackfire cries as Starfire breaks her leg.

"Now dear sister." Starfire says picking her up and showing her a Tamaranian Assault Knife and it had a blue and silver glitter to it.

"Finally." Blackfire says looking over the blade.

"Oh, it wont be quick sister. You see, this blade is laced with Metallic Chronium. When I stab you with it you'll take external damage from the blade as well as internal. You'll also have the Chronium come off in your body due to the blood and skin acting as a rag as I pull it out, thus ensuring you feel every ounce of pain I feel when you did that little trick to me." Starfire explains a wicked smile on her face. "Now you die."

 **SLASH** Starfire feels the blade pierce skin but also how it was resisting her.

"I'm not allergic Chronium now am I?" Robin asks before injecting Starfire with a weakening agent and pushes her away and then shooting then same into Blackfire as a safety precaution as well as a healing agent.

"Starfire. Think about what you are doing. DO you really want this? I don't want you to want this. If you do this. I will not be your boyfriend, I will be your friend. I will do everything I can to forget you." He warns her as she picks herself up.

"And if I don't care?" Starfire says coldly. "I just want you in the bedroom anyway. Your nothing to me."

"Fine, if you want to kill your sister I won't stop you. Just to let you know, I guess your child is nothing to me as well. Yeah, I tested you once. Your pregnant. Now with that said. The others are obviously safe since you told me you didn't harm them. So, go ahead Her or Me." He says trying not to show the hurt she did.

She stood there staring at him coldly. "I don't care. I'll find another father. I chose her." She says calling his bluff and just as he went to get out of her way red splatters onto her. She wipes her eyes angrily and right before she spoke she saw a red spot on Robin's stomach as he dropped to his knees.

"Wow, That little gun works wonders to the body. Still a little sore but be…" **SLASH GURGLE** Blackfire grabs the blade that pierced her neck and falls over.

"ROBIN!" Starfire yells dropping to his side. "ROBIN GET UP!"

Tears flowed down her face as she watched him blink. She rips his shirt open and she sees the ground through his stomach. "Robin, I'm sorry for what I said. Robin please. Say something. Anything." She pleads with him as she cradles him. "I'm serious this time. If you don't talk I won't need you." She says starting to cry.

She looks over his body and remembers his med gun. She quickly runs over to where he dropped it and returns to where he was she reached into his belt and retrieved the med serum. She puts it to his arm and injects him. She looks at his stomach again to see if it worked but the hole was still there. She quickly loads and does it again and then checks again. "Why isn't it working? Maybe this is the wrong one." She reaches in again and pulls out a green serum and injects him.

She looks down when she feels something on her stomach. She his thumb rubbing her belly.

"I'm really pregnant?' She asks even sadder and he blinks twice. "Was that a yes?" She asks as he does it again.

"You're the father?" She asks and he blinks once. "THE FUCK YOU MEAN NO? You're the only man that's put his seed in me!" She yells.

"W-a-aa-was the father." He says softly closing his eyes.

"No, no. You are the father. Cyborg is on the way. He will fix you." Starfire says shaking him.

"No he won't." Robin says using the last energy from the green serum to sit up and kiss Starfire one last time. She cringe at the blood taste in her mouth. "Love ya Star." He mutters and his hand slides of her stomach and lightly thumps the ground.

"Robin? Robin? ROBIN!" She screams shaking him.

 **WHACK** "OW"

"ROBIN WAKE UP!" Starfire demands punching his arm.

"Ow, why'd you hit me?" He asks rubbing his arm.

"You yelled my name in your sleep. Then you started yelling bout some pregnant me and I had to chose between me and my sister." She says looking at him with a sad look on her face. "What did I do in your dream to make you say those things?"

"It was nothing baby. I'll tell you in the morning okay?" He says kissing her softly.

"Mhhm. Okay." She says as the kiss ends and she lays against him once more and she places her head in the crook of his neck going back to sleep.

Robin lifts the sheets and checks his stomach and finds it hole free. "Good, it was dream." He says tightening his grip on Starfire's warm body and he fell asleep with the comfort of his girlfriend on him.

 **Alright guys. I knows its been a while but I've been stupidly busy with work. But I'm done now and here is the 3** **rd** **chapter in the story. I'm hoping you guys like. I wanted to finish so I could stop disappointing you guys. Alright, like always please leave a review and your thoughts. Ima keep this short cause its 10:39 and I need to get up early in the morning so goodnight/goodmoring for whatever time zone you are in. final save at 10:40 P.M Pacific time zone.**


	4. Chapter 4

Robin

Starfire

Beast Boy

Raven

Cyborg/Morgrim

 **Alright guys. Going on out on a limb but I say Chapter 3 was gravy** **to you guys and lads. Now this chapter is in the Fantasy Realm. Robin is a former knight from the 501** **st** **Legion Gotham's elite protectors. Beast Boy is a rogue. He also has the training to wield any weapon even some elemental weapons when he receives a magical Rune from Cyborg. Starfire is a priestess from a foreign land who has a strong affection towards Robin and vice versa. Raven is a dark mage. She doesn't really care for anyone outside of her group, she also has an untold crush on Beast Boy. Beast Boy is a rogue. Normally using his transformation skill to get stuff for the group. Cyborg is a half-giant warlord who knows nothing of his people's past except the little before their banishment. So, this might be a little lengthy. Anyway onto the story.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Squish** "Nice shot Robin." Beast says as Robin retrieves his arrow with arm sized rat at the end.

"Thanks. Your up." He says tossing Beast Boy the bow.

"Watch this." Beast Boy says cockily. **Thfff**

They watch as the arrow ricochets off the ground and they laugh.

"You missed man." Morgrim says.

"Not uh." **Squish** "There it is." He says after it ricocheted of a tree and then hit the rat.

"Robin, is the shooting of rats really a necessity?" Starfire asks playing with a green fireball she created.

"Yes. It provides food. And is good for sport." He answers. "Plus, it provides gold to buy stuff."

"I remember us using Beast Boy to use his powers and steal all our stuff." Raven says coolly reading one of her books that scared them. She let them attempt to read one and they all had nightmares for at least three days.

"Raven has the point." Starfire says as the guys roll their eyes.

"We pay for weapons." Morgrim says.

"Alright guys. We told the bartender we would return before the show

 **In the bar**

"Haha haha." Beast Boy laughs drunkenly as he finished his 10th ale. He was determined to out drink Morgrim who was on 12.

Robin chuckles at his friend. Before taking a sip of his ale. He looked over at Starfire who was trying to talk Raven into a new flavor of ale she found. For some reason someone thought a Mustard flavored ale would work. He shook her and her ale from his mind and finished his ale. "One more."

"Your Robin right? Former 501st?" A bearded man asks sitting beside him.

"Yeah. Why?" Robin asks looking over the man who was probably only a year or two older then him.

"Are you still in the little band of Titans you created? If so, I was wondering if you could do a task for me."

"Yeah, and what's the task?" He asks knowing its probably going to be either a hunting job or protection job for some family.

"I will pay handsomely. If you can help me. 200lbs of coins (not real pounds, that is the currency for this fix, which is around 100k US dollars)." He says and Robin chokes on his drink.

"200lbs? For what?" He asks looking at the man.

"You see. This dragon kidnapped a princess and I cannot rescue her myself for I no fighter. But I remembered reading a poster you created as a sort of bounty hunter." The man says. "As a matter of fact here is 100lbs for you and your team for weapons. When you save the princess I will pay you the 200lbs."

Robin watches as the man hands him a hefty weight pouch. "I guess, the Titans are off to save a princess. When do you need it done?"

"I can not really give you a time limit. For the beast is very dangerous. I just trust you will get it done." The man says.

"You have yourself a deal. Sir." Robin says offering his hand.

"Good. And call Arthur. Whenever you rescue the princess tell the bar tender and he will give you my information. The princess is being held in a castle hidden in the Methyl mountains. Be weary, the dragon protecting her is a water dragon." The man says shaking Robin's hand and leaving.

 **Later that night**

"So, we are dragon hunters now?" Starfire asks playing with his hand.

"Yep. And we have a 100lbs to buy gear." Robin says tossing the bag into the middle of the group and all their jaws drop. "We'll receive 200 more when we save the princess."

"I say we get to slaying." Beast Boy says.

"I've been wanting a new robe." Raven says.

"I can buy that two handed axe." Morgrim says.

"Oh yeah. I can buy a battle suit. I do not believe this white suits me. What will buy Robin?" Starfire asks playing with his hand.

"My weapons are fine and I have that elemental ability as well. I probably buy ale and food." He says rubbing her leg. He knew she was comforted by him as she laid her head on his shoulder. She always got ballsy in the bar. But he knew it was just the alcohol talking for her.

"You could use some more arrows. I heard they have a new one now, made with a steel head." Morgrim says. "Having one or two just in case couldn't hurt."

"True." He says starting to pick up his drink but puts it back down.

"Finish your drink. So we can go to bed." Starfire urges him.

"I am. You finish yours as well." He says pushing her cup to her.

"I shall take my time. I'll finish before you anyway." She says. And he hears a hint of challenge in her voice.

"Really?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

"Really." She answers.

"Beast Boy. Four ales please." Robin says.

"But Bruh. You lose every time." He says getting up.

"Not every time. Because I'm not losing this time." Robin says and Beast Boy brings the two ales.

"There. Two more each." Robin says.

"Fine. Thrice the wins." Starfire says. "Beast Boy we shall begin on your say."

"Okay. And here we folks. Another round of the speed drink off. Once again in the right we have the four time victor Starfire and in the left the once again challenger Robin who is looking to make a comeback." Beast Boy says commenting. "And begin!"

They watch as Starfire puts the cup to her lips first a with ease then they notice Robin just chilling with a smile.

"I said go bro." Beast Boy says as Starfire puts the half finished drink down.

"We learned that we can't win or what?" She ask putting the drink back to her lips then he speaks.

"Nah, I just don't like the Mustard Ale. Switching drinks was a bad idea." He says and she looks down at the drink. "But hey, then again. I don't like spiked ale either." He says kissing her cheek.

"That's cheating." She says dumping the drink.

"You spiked it. I just gave it back." He says stretching.

"I guess we should head to bed." Raven says stretching as well.

"Yeah. I wanna get my hangover over with." Beast Boy says.

"Saame." Morgrim says.

Robin puts his hands in the bucket of water and washes his hands before proceeding to his room.

He opens the door and exhales contently.

"Mhmhm." Once he closed the door he felt the familiar feel on his lips. He slides his hands down Starfire's sides and picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist.

"Finally." She huffs as drops her onto the bed.

 **Meanwhile**

Raven smiles softly as she looks over her crowned jewel; the black rose Beast Boy gave her. Of course it wasn't naturally black, he just dipped it in ink until it looked black. It was the first time she ever received a meant to be romantically thought out gift. Of course she made him feel bad. She didn't have any interests in dating let alone him. But he was persistent. She put the rose back into her book and flipped the page and pulls out a navy blue necklace with a black gem. She remembered how proud Beast Boy was when he gave her that. She had told him if he could receive the ancient necklace of Babylon she would give him a kiss. She didn't think he would but, one night he and Robin disappeared and didn't return till even the next day. That's when Beast Boy proudly showed off his efforts. She of course took it and just by looking over it she could tell it was a knock off. But for some reason her mouth wouldn't let her tell him and then her body betrayed her as she remembered giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Of course gifts wasn't the only thing. He would drop her a compliment or tell her something. Eventually she found herself enjoying them and soon after realized she had feelings for him. But it was in her nature to turn him down every time he would flirt or give her something. She was thankful that he seen her as playing hard to get. She continues to flip through her book of gifts for a few more minutes.

 **Couple days Later**

"Alright team. Before we set out. I have some stuff for you guys." Robin says leading them to a barn.

"What is it?" Beast Boy asks as they enter.

"Well team. I noticed how you bought a second class weapon aside from the one you wanted since you bought food as well. But, I owe it to all of you for following me on all of our quests and so. Here." Robin says removing a blanket from a crate.

"It's a box." Raven says.

"Funny." Robin says kicking it and side pops off and for items roll out.

The first was a book wrapped in what looked like a black slime and Raven quickly grabs it and examines it.

"Is this the…"

"Malchior? Yes." He answers for her. "Morgrim this is yours."

"The Toyourto." He says retrieving the two handed sword.

"Murderous Ruby Pendant Of Butchery for you." He says handing Starfire a dazzling silver necklace with a sapphire blue ruby in the center.

He smiles lightly as she seems to dislike the name.

"Don't worry. It's just a name. Put it on and watch it's real purpose." He tells her as she reluctantly does. "Do you trust me?" he asks and he frowns for a split second before continuing. "Are you sure?"

"I told you I trust in you." Starfire says before swallowing nervously when he removes his bow.

"It's okay. I let the owner shoot me with it before I purchased it." He says praying to himself it works again.

"If you allowed it to yourself then fire when ready." Starfire says nervous as hell. They watch as he loosed the arrow and how instead of hitting Starfire it ricocheted and flies past Robin narrowly missing him and going into the wall.

"Now you will always be safe." He says flatly as she marvels over the necklace.

"Don't worry old friend. I didn't forget you." Robin tells Beast Boy. "Vengeful Darkmist Shroud Of Butchery. It basically does the same thing that Starfire does except it gives you a night camouflage. Protection just like all the times you protected me in the Legion. Like I said. I never forget."

He watches with pride as his friends marvel over their new weapons.

"What did you purchase for yourself?" Beast Boy asks after a moment.

"I took Morgrim's advice." He answers showing them three steel headed arrows.

"You didn't get something powerful?" Morgrim asks.

"I don't need anything else. Steel is all I need and when it fails that is what you guys are for. Nothing is stronger then a team." He says putting them away.

 **Few days later**

The team finally forms a battle plan for the dragon. Once they practiced the fight plant they pack up they begin the three day hike into the mountains. Finally when they are within an hours walk they set up camp to ensure they are well prepared for the following day.

 **Later in the night**

"Robin. Robin wake up."

"Fuq off." He mumbles before the persistence wakes him up and he opens one eye to see his normal camping visitor.

"Robin, May I sleep with you?" Starfire asks.

He opens an eye and sees her blurry shape. "Who else would you sleep with?" He jokes.

"Myself." She answers as he makes room.

He pulled her close to him and asked what was wrong.

"I heard a strange noise near by." She tells him.

"A noise?" He asks slowly going back to sleep.

"Yes. It scared me so I came to you. My protector." She says sexily and gives him a kiss.

"Yeah, because I can totally protect you with my arms and legs entangled with yours." He jokes.

"I will be fine. The creature will of course eliminate the greatest threat first, ensuring me time to kill it." She replies as she snuggled against him.

"So I'm a meat shield?" He asks.

"Yes." She says as they both chuckled.

 **In the morning**

"Who's ready to slay a dragon?" Robin says more positive then their use to.

"The beast shall learn today not to kidnap again." Beast Boy says.

"He'll be dead. Of course he will know not to kidnap anymore." Raven says crushing his positivity.

"Cold, Ice cold." Morgrim says.

"Cold indeed." Starfire agrees.

"Alright, everyone ready?"

Everyone checks their gear and signal they were ready and they start the final trek into the mountains. They hike for about twenty minutes before seeing a lone castle in the middle of a lake.

"Maybe it's a tiny dragon?" Beast Boy suggestions as they look around and see no sign of any life.

"Or nothing at all. There's only one entrance as far as I can tell." Morgrim says lowering his sword.

"Maybe the dragon died already? I highly doubt anything would come in here to serve as a meal. We wouldn't if it wasn't a task." Starfire says walking towards the lake with Raven.

Robin only caught a glimpse but it was enough as a shadow shot past the surface as he yelled get back just as an enormous orange Serpent with flame like hair and two forked antler style horns, two extremely long whiskers plus some smaller ones. He noted the dripping beard it seemed to have along with the spiked fins that ran down it's back that ended at a single spear like tail. All during that time Raven and Starfire only stood there in shock at the enormous beast that dwarfed them. As soon as Morgrim moved them He loosed 3 arrows at the beast who just flicked them with his tail.

"Such puny weaponry cannot harm me." The deep voiced dragon states flicking a strike from Morgim and Beast Boy. "Do not continue this journey. This is the end."

"Yeah right! You stole a princess!" Beast Boy shouts as Raven chants a spell onto him to increase damage.

"HA HA HA HA." The dragon laughs slowly. "There is no princess here. Only a thousand year old prisoner."

"Yeah right. We know there is a princess and we've been paid a very nice amount to rescue her." Robin says loosing more arrows.

He effortlessly block's more arrows and attacks from the titans. "Stop this NOW!" He shouts disarming the titans and knocking them down, dazing them. Robin looks around at the fuzzy world around him. He sees his bow across the way beside Morgrim. He looks at the steel arrow on the ground Morgrim would have one shot. From his observations magic failed against him but a none magical item might work.

"I told you not to resume this journey. I _will not_ repeat myself." The dragon says studying them.

"Morgrim!" He yells throwing it.

Morgrim knew it was the only shot and drew the arrow and after a few seconds of intense focus he let go. The arrow flew from the bow and straight towards the dragon. The dragon let out a loud roar as the arrow hit and the titans took the advantage and attack. After a flurry of attacks the dragon falls into the lake. They stay on alert until Robin says their good.

They use the dragons body as a bridge to get to the castle. They knew from the Intel from the man that the princess was the only person in the castle since he was her brother and was the only one able to escape.

"Hey bro, what are you thinking?" Morgrim asks as they walk down the hallway.

"Yeah dude. Your kinda of out of it." Beast Boy adds.

"I was just thinking. During the whole fight that dragon didn't once try and kill us. Only disarm." Robin answers.

"You got a point." Morgrim says remembering the fight.

"He was just trying to convince us that there was no princess here." Raven says. "Didn't you hear his last threat?"

"Yeah. But."

"He was just trying to convince us like friend Raven has stated." Starfire interrupts.

"Yeah, I guess." Robin say rolling his eyes. He knew there was no point in arguing. He knew he was probably right and that was all that mattered.

After searching every room they pasted they get to a room and they hear a soft humming coming from in the room.

"Bruh." Robin says shaking his head.

"Bruuuuh. We should say hello dudes." Beast Boy says just as drunkenly as Robin.

"Lets go then." Morgrim says opening the door and the three enter. The two females look at each other and frown as they follow.

"Uhhh, Hello." Beast Boy speaks first as a dark purple haired girl who looked like the opposite of Starfire looks up. Instantly her violet eyes catch their attention and her soft smile hooked them.

"Well hello. I wasn't expecting company." The female says.

"Um, we here to receive… I mean rescue you." Robin says correcting himself.

"Like we slayed the dragon and everything." Beast Boy adds.

"Really? You three must be pretty heroic to slay the dragon." She says sweetly. "My name is Apate." **(pronunciation "aa p AA t ee")**

"We helped too….bitch."

"Raven, be nice." Starfire says correcting her friend. "Apologies for my friend Raven's outburst."

"No worries dear. She simply just wants her due credit." Apate says standing. Let me give you five a room for the night. There you can wash and then we can have supper." She says leading them down the hall.

"Supper is in 1 hour." She says giving the rooms right beside or across from each other.

"Okay. Thanks." Robin says as each enters their respective room.

 **At breakfast**

"How was your night Morgrim?" Apate asks giving him a sweet smile.

"It was good. Especially the time when we were together." He says with a smile to his two male comrades who frown seeing who got her first.

"So, do you have your things packed and ready to go?" Morgrim asks his full attention on Apate as was Robin and Beast Boys.

"Yeah. This castle is great and all but there us more outside." Beast Boys as she strokes his hand.

"I wouldn't like it out there. I like my castle don't you?" She asks and he nods. "Don't you want to stay here with me?"

"I could stay here, but I want to be with you nex… **CLUNK!** OW!." He says Before an item hits him in the head. "What was that for?" He whines looking at Raven.

"Nothing." She says with a huff.

"HAHAHA. Looks like your not staying." Robin says laughing. "Looks I can stay and be ne… **WHACK, THUMP**

Everyone watched as the chair that hit Robin bounced across the floor.

"AH FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR? LIKE WHAT DA HELL? ONE MINUTE I'M JUST CHILLING AND THEN THIS? WHAT THE HECK?!" They all watch as he complains about the incident.

"It's what you get." Starfire says sitting down.

"For whhaaat?" He whines rubbing the growing lump.

"I would kill you for harming my energy sources but, your about to die anyway." Apate says as Raven pukes. "All I needed was a small ounce of anger to trigger the poisons inside you. Now the three are mine and I will use them until I have full strength aga…" **CRASSH**

 **ROOOOOOAAAAARRR!**

"Shenron." Apate hisses as the side of the castle collapsed and he appeared.

"I told you not to resume this journey. You did not listen and this was your punishment." The dragon Shenron says looking at them. He roars again and this time a green fume of smoke engulfs Starfire and Raven. He roars a third time and a bright fume of green smoke engulfs Morgrim.

"Nooo!" Apate screams as she fire purple orbs at him but he flicks them away like nothing.

"ENOUGH!" He roars and a blue smoke engulfs her Robin and Beast Boy after watching her flop over immediately check their teammates, of the two females first. After telling them they were fine and brushing them off they check on Morgrim. Then they turn their attention to the dragon.

"Um, Shenron was it?" Robin asks looking up.

"Yes."

"Um, we're sorry. We thought there was a princess here. A man hired us to get her." Robin explains.

"That man was a mindless fool who was promised she would be his sex toy if he freed her. That by no means is a princess. She is the succubus Apate. Master of deceit and trickery." Shenron says.

"Why was she so interested in us?" Beast Boy asks.

"She requires men for power. She leads to bed and slowly sucks away their life force or what you call soul. You three have great power within you and could give her more power than 15 men combined." Shenron answers.

"I thought you were dead." Raven says.

"As I said in our battle. Your weapons and technology cannot harm me. I saw the determination you had and decided the only way you will learn is from experience. So I weakened myself enough to where it would let me feel your attacks but not kill me." He answers. "I see you have learned to listen to wiser words now yes?"

"Yes." They all answer with their heads down.

"Good. Now climb on and I will put you at the entrance." He says and they listen.

Once they get to the entrance he stops them. "Take this and light it at the entrance. It is a very high explosive. I want you to bring the entrance down."

They tell him they will and in return he gives them each a small orange ball with a star or set of stars plus two extra.

"There are seven of these. They are called dragon balls. When ever you fall into a deep need put them together and say call my name into the sky and request for me and I shall appear and grant you three wishes. But only for a time of need. I trust you will not abuse that power." He says. They all promised not to abuse it and say there farewells. They watched in amazement as the bomb made the biggest impact they've seem and watch the cave close forever.

"She may have been evil and taking my would. But hit damn she was good in bed." He says getting to soft hits from the two female companions.

 **A few days later in town**

Robin walks into the dark room and sits on the edge of the bed.

"I am sleeping."

"So we sleep talk now?" He asks rubbing Starfire's arm. Even though she knew he was poisoned into that mindset she still butt hurt about it. Which he found quite cute.

"I told you I do not wish to talk, I am giving the silent treatment." She says as gently takes her hand.

"But yet your talking." He says rolling her onto her back and she looks at him.

"No, my sleep is talking. I am sleeping and you have to make me talk to you. Or convince me." She says with honey in her voice.

"What do you want me to do?" He asks standing up and crossing his arms and he saw the smile on her lips as she sat up.

"What are you willing to do?" She asks looking up at him.

" _On_ you or for you?" He asks looking down at her and she motions for him to lean over and when he does she pulls him into a kiss and kicked his leg out from under him so he fell on his knees in front of her.

"Whoopsie daisy." She says with a giggle. "Now. Listen close."

He chuckles at her attempt to sound threatening.

"Yes ma'am." He says to her delight.

"I want a child." She says cocking her to side as he freezes. "Robin?"

She snap her fingers in front of him and he shakes it off.

"Well?"

"You better be ready to stay in this bed for a while then." He says pulling her to him.

"Please. We will be here like five minutes." She says wrapping her arms around his neck.

"So, you do like me?" Beast Boy asks.

"Just a little." Raven answers. "Don't get to into it though. I could change my mind."

"Whatever. A day with you is better than none." He says and she chuckles.

"Hi, mine is Jinx. What's yours?"

"Morgrim. Pleased to meet you."

 **Alrighty. Couldn't forget about good ole Morgrim. Sorry for him being the only name change but I didn't think Cyborg would have for to well. Not saying the others did 100% but close enough. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. I did my best to make it to the fantasy desire. If It's good then yay, if not oh well, better luck next time. Also, the weapons in the fic are from the PSP Game: Dungeon Siege- Throne of Agony. They are the most OP things in game to me. Morgrim is also from the game. Ravens book of course is from the original series. Shenron is the name of the Dragon from Dragon Ball Z. Apate is the Greek Goddess of deceit. Basically the Greek version of Loki, the Norse God and Thors brother. Also I decided since Morgrim had no body like Beasty and Robin then he would have a night with Apate. Well, that's all I got for now. If you want drop a review. Anyway until next time see ya folks. Saved at 21:37 PM 20170501.**

 **P.S also check my other fic it's from a Google Play Game called MOE! Ninja Girls. You have to play the game to understand some of it but you can just read for fun. Either way y'all should check it out. Here is a link:**

/works/10695435

Resaved at 21:41 PM 20170501


	5. Chapter 5

Robin

Starfire

Beast Boy

Raven

Cyborg

Terra

 **Alright guys, Chapter 5. This chapter is a love triangle… Between our Titans plus 1. Don't worry. Its just a simple battle for or favorite comedian: IN THE LEFT HAND CORNER THE LEAN, MEAN GREEN COMEDY MACHINE OUR BOI: Beast Boy! AND THE RIGHT HAND CORNER OUR FAVORITE GOTH IN AMERICAN ANIME RAVEN! AND IN THE OTHER RIGHT HAND CORNER. THEY THOUGHT SHE DIED, SHE CONTROL'S EARTH ITSELF. SHE LEFT B.B HEARTBROKEN THAT'S RIGHT FOLKS ITSSSS TERRRRRAAA! THAT'S RIGHT , YOU READ IT CORRECTLY, A LOVE TRIANGLE BETWEEN: B.B, RAVEN AND TERRA. Alright, this chapter is going to have a few specks of Robin, Starfire and Cyborg. They are just specked because they add to the story. Well Starfire does, she just goes to Robin because she want him to give her the answer, she'll be in it a lot more than Robin and Cyborg. Now, onto the story.**

 **Chapter 5**

"Hey, Raven. Knock knock." Beast Boy asks.

"No." Raven says looking up from her book.

"Oh, Oh Who is the there?" Starfire asks.

"Nah, you always join Star. Come on Raven."

"Fine. Whose there?"

"Soup."

"Soup who?"

"Souper Man!" He says laughing along with the others.

"Ha ha." She says looking back down.

"That was a good one bro." Cyborg says patting his back.

"For real?"

"Yes. We love the knock knock jokes." Starfire says floating over.

"Not everyone." He says thinking of ways to get Ravens attention.

 **In the elevator**

"Don't worry. The team will be excited to see you. It's not everyday I bring home a familiar face." Robin says.

"I don't know."

"Here give me your hand. I walk you in and everything will be gravy." He says taking her hand.

"Thanks."

 **Bing**

"Show time." Robin says as the door opens.

 **Titans Living Area**

 **Bing**

Everyone instinctively looks up knowing Robin is back.

Everyone's jaw drops at the sight. They all focus on the blonde beside Robin except Starfire who only saw his hand holding someone else's. Before she could confront him he speaks to them.

"Alright team. This Terra. I'm giving her another chance at being Titan. She told me what happened. I don't hold it against her. We all make mistakes." Robin says looking at the team then he sees the murderous stare from Starfire and raises an eyebrow at her. Then he sees she's looking at his hand and he let's go. _"Ah. She's jealous."_

"Are you for real?" Beast Boy asks hopefully.

"Yes."

"Why? She told us a sob story last time and look what happened. She joined Slade to take us down and broke Beast Boy." Raven says crossing her arms.

"I joined Slade. Remember what I did?" He asks.

"Yeah. But you had to."

"No, I wanted to because I care for this team. I order to save you I did what I thought was best. If I didn't care then I wouldn't have. That was how it was for Terra. Now does anyone else question me on bringing Terra back? Yes? No maybe so?" Robin asks getting annoyed with the questions like he didn't know what he was doing.

"Is she going to be staying her?" Beast Boy asks.

"Yes, in fact her room is down the hall from yours like last time. She's under _your_ watch." Robin says ushering her into the room.

 **Layer that night**

"Wow, I thought you were gone forever." Beast Boy says as he sat on Terra's bed catching up.

"Here, guess not huh?" Terra asks tucking her hair behind her ear. "Did you really get as sick as I was told you were?"

He looked down and nodded. "Well, I'ma let you go to sleep. I gotta lot to show you tomorrow." He says with a smile.

"Okay." She says happily. As he gives her a hug and leaves.

As he walks back to his room he feels the familiar feel within him from the last time they were together.

"I'll talk to Robin tomorrow." He tells himself.

 **Few weeks later**

"Good morning Dude's, dudette's." Beast Boy says walking in seeing everyone up already. "Hey, Raven. I got the joke to make you laugh today."

"Really?" She asks not looking up.

"Yep. Why are Asians always getting A's? Because if they get a B their Bsians." He says happily.

"Funny." Raven says.

"Hahaha. I get it A, Asian. B Bsian." Terra says laughing and he smiles. Raven looks up when he starts talking to her.

"Hey Beast Boy. I'm in a laughing mood. I just realized it is the weekend and we all need time off. So you got any jokes or what?" Raven asks putting her book down.

"For realsies?" He asks looking at her.

"For realsies." She says.

"I gotchu." He says with a smile. "Knock knock."

"Whose there?"

"Police."

"Police who?"

"Police open the door, it's freezing." He says cracking up.

She sits there for a moment pretending to think about it and laughs. " I get it. Instead of Please open the door, it's Police."

"Hey, Beast Boy, are you still taking me out? I wanna go before it gets to late." Terra says tugging know his sleeve and Raven gives her an icy glare.

"Oh yeah, totally you ready now?" He asks.

"Yep." She says standing up and taking his hand and they walk off.

"Raven, are you the okay?" Starfire asks seeing Raven grinding her teeth.

"Peachy." She replies. "I'm going to go read."

Starfire watches as she leaves.

"What's up with Raven?" Cyborg asks sitting down after she passed him.

"I do not know. When I questioned her on if she was okay, she said Peachy and that she was going to read." Starfire says eating her cereal.

"So, something has her panties in a knot then." Cyborg says.

"How does one get the knot in the panties? You would see it before putting them on." Starfire asks.

"It's a figure of speech meaning she is in a bad mood." Cyborg says. "Well, I'm going to go work on the upgrade for the Titan mobile. See ya Star."

"This is nice." Terra says as she and Beast Boy walk through the fair.

"I know right? Someone besides the guys and Star finally wanted to come." He says. "Wanna do the Ferris Wheel?" He asks.

"Sure." She says as she takes his hand and they go to the Ferris Wheel.

 **Later that night**

"That was fun. Thanks again." Terra says as Beast Boy stops outside her room.

"No problem. I had fun too. Maybe we can do it again sometime?" He asks and she nods.

"Definitely." She says. "Well it's late so, goodnight."

She kisses him on the cheek and goes onto her room.

 **Couple hours later**

 **Knock, knock, knock.**

"Noooo, not again."

 **Knock knock**

"One minute please." Starfire yells before eventually opening the door. She sees like usual Terra standing there. "Greetings. Are we still having trouble getting use to the place?"

"No, I just wanted to thank you Starfire for helping me with Beast Boy since I've been so nervous about being back." Terra says.

"Oh, I was glad to help. I remember how badly Beast Boy was saddened when he thought you died. And you make him happy. I am glad to help." Starfire says with a smile.

"Thanks again. I'ma let you go back to bed. Thanks for putting up with me."

"You are very welcome. Anytime." Starfire says as Terra leaves.

 **Couple Days later**

"Hey Beast Boy, there is a Tofu eating contest downtown. Wanna go?" Raven asks nervously and looking at the ground.

"For real? You wanna go out? With me?" Beast Boy asks in amazement.

"Yes." She says and he sees a light shade of pink on her cheek. He wanted to joke but this was a rare sight and he could tell it was hard for her.

"Yes, but one condition." He says and she frowns.

"What?" She asks holding her tongue.

"It has to be a date." He says and her face light up again and she looks down. _"Uh oh! I blew it."_ He thinks instantly as he watches her.

"Just kidding! I know your not into that." He says waving his hands trying to play off.

"No, it's…fine" Raven says slowly. She exhales and looks up with a small, but unnoticed forced smile. "I would love it to be date."

She wouldn't say it out loud but the look on his face gave her genuine smile that he wanted to date her and that all his attempts were not for fun.

 **Later that day**

"Do you want to try this?" Beast Boy asks handing Raven an ice cream come. "It's chocolate Oreo."

"Thanks." She says taking the ice cream. "You know Beast Boy. I got to admit. When your not being, well you. Your…. Actually pleasant company."

"Really?! Huh, hm. I mean you mean it?" He says clearing his throat and correcting himself before she took it back.

"Yeah… I do." She says as they walk on.

 **Later that night**

Raven exhales nervously as she looks at the door in front of her. She finally knocks knowing it must be done.

 **Knock knock.**

"Coming!" Starfire reluctantly gets out of bed hearing a knock on her door for the what seemed like the millionth time since Terra arrived.

 **Thump**

Raven raises an eyebrow when she hears something hit the ground and then Starfire opens the door.

"Greetings friend. Raven?" She asks curiously.

"Hey Star. Um this is hard, but. Uh, I need your help." Raven says and a smile crosses Starfire's face.

"Come, I will help you as much as possible." Starfire says pulling her in. "How can I be of assistance?"

"Um well. You've been seeing Robin right?" Raven asks nervously.

"Yes. You do as well. He is our leader is he not?" Starfire asks curiously.

"No, I mean as in a relationship way, more than friends. Like dating." Raven clarifies and Starfire looks down.

"Yes, in a way." Starfire says.

"Um okay. Can you tell how you convinced him? I want the same with… Um… Tch… I want that with Beast Boy." She says her cheeks burning red.

"Oh, that is easy." Starfire says seeing this new side of Raven. "I believe since Beast Boy and Robin are almost the same in mindset when it comes to the opposite species then it should work the same." Starfire says happily after giving her theory.

"Well, what did you do?" Raven asks.

"Well, first I sat on his lap facing him. Then I slowly leaned forward because I wasn't sure if he would want me. Then he seemed to sense something and we just kissed. Then I let my hand guide itself over his chest slid my hand into his shirt and traces his chest with my as his hands traveled my back. Then he pulled me closer and fell sideways onto the couch in the living room." Starfire says and Raven raises an eyebrow at the way Starfire was acting.

"So you had sex before you dated?" Raven asks.

"No." Starfire says quickly. "Robin broke us apart and just made me feel good and stuff."

"So, sex?"

"No. He just rubbed my back and held me close to him." Starfire says.

"Oh. And that will work with Beast Boy?"

"Yes. He seems mentally weaker than Robin. And he's pretty mentally weak when it comes to me." Starfire says with a small smile.

"Okay. I'll try. Thanks Star." Raven says getting up. "I'm going to go try it."

"Best of luck." Starfire says walking her to the door and giving extra advice.

Starfire sighs as she closes the door and walks back to her bed. She drops her robe and slides into bed and hums softly as she feels herself get pulled into the familiar embrace.

"I broke us apart and pretty mentally weak huh? I remember the first on differently." Robin says kissing her neck.

"I could not tell Raven you and I had the sexual intercourse without any dating involved beforehand. I would seem easy." She says cuddling against him.

"But you are easy." He says as his hand roams her near naked body.

"I am easy for you because I choose to be." She says rolling over and looking at him.

"What's up Star?" He asks moving some hair from her face and she smiles softly.

"I do not know who to help more. Terra or Raven. They both have the feelings for Beast Boy and I gave both advice." Starfire says as his hand rubs her back. "Give me the answer."

" That is for you to decide. I am biased and it wouldn't be fair." He says and she huffs.

"Fine, I did not want the answer anyway." She says playfully as he kissed her forehead and pulled her onto him as she snuggled against him.

 **1 Hour Later**

"Where are you hiding?" Robin says scanning his laptop. He clicks open a couple more tabs and amplifies some of the settings.

He zooms in a little and rubs his chin.

"Tch. This isn't good enough. Maybe if I…." He here's a shuffle and before she knew it he exited out.

"Why are you working?" Starfire asks wrapping her arms around his neck and looking over his shoulder.

"Because its work, its not going to do itself." He says kissing her arm. "Plus Bruce wants it done ASAP."

"So, tell him you have pressing matters." She says pressing her chest against his back. "Please come back to bed. Its cold."

"It's only 47." He says shifting and she lets go.

"That's bloody cold." She whines as he stands and she smiles before dodging him and getting back in bed.

"To late now. You said your cold. I Gotchu." He says playfully grabbing her.

 **Beast Boys Room After Raven left**

 **Knock, knock, knock.**

"Ah man." Beast Boy grumbles sitting up in bed. He had finally fell asleep and now some goes and knocks on the door. "I'm coming!"

He walks over to the door and unlocks. He jump in surprise at the person on the other side.

"Hey, uhm. Can I come in?" Raven asks rubbing her arm nervously.

"Uh, uh. One minute." He says closing the door and she hears rustling and spraying them He opens the door again. "Sure thing."

She slowly walks in and can tell it was a slight mess but knew it was Beast Boy and he was pretty lazy, but she could tell he tried to clean and he sprayed Febreeze.

"So, um. What's up?" Beast Boy asks nervously sitting down on his bed as Raven stands in front on him.

" _Come in Raven. Star did it to Robin and he became putty in her hands."_ Raven tells herself as she sits on Beast Boys lap facing him.

"Whoa um, Raven are you okay? Are you sick or something?" Beast Boy asks getting worried as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him before he could say anymore. His eyes widened in shock and he tried to pull away but she tightened her grip and forced him onto his back with her on top. She felt his resistance slowly stop as she guided his hands to her hips.

He looked up at her confused as she tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Raven? Are, you um… Okay?" He asks nervously and a smile cracks her lips.

"Actually, yes. I am okay. In fact the is one of the best things I've done." She says looking down at him. "Do you really like me?"

He frowns at the question. "Of course I do. I would try so hard and you never gave me a chance. But now your all over me, what's the deal?" He asks as she sighs.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy. You know I'm not great at emotions or feelings. But I'm trying to change for you." Raven says as he sits up.

"I don't want you to change. I like this Raven. The Moody and dark Raven. Not a new and soft fun Raven." He says and she smiles.

"Thanks." She says leaning over and kissing him again.

 **Next Morning**

Beast Boy yawns and stretches; then scratches his continuing his morning routine. He goes to sit up and frowns at the resistance. He looks down and sees Raven sleeping on top of him. At first he flinched expecting some form of abuse to happen but it never did, then he remembered her coming to his room and her kissing him.

He smiles knowing that he finally caught her feelings and now the only thing he had to do was keep them. Not wanting to wake her, he just rearranges himself to the best of his abilities and knocks back out.

 **Later That Day**

"Beast Boy. Wake up. Its 11 O' Clock." Raven says shaking him.

"Hmmm. How come when I wake up you stay asleep, but you wake up, I have to wake up." He mumbles.

"Because, it's 11." Raven says getting up and stretching. Beast Boy can't help but watch her uniform tighten around her body as she bent in different directions stretching as much as possible. She looks up and sees him staring and she frowns. "What's going on in your head?"

"Nothing." He says quickly. "I'm just admiring how beautiful you are."

She quickly looks down as her cheeks burn softly. She knew he wasn't thinking exactly that, but he responded quickly enough and sweetly enough that she didn't care.

"Thanks." She says tucking some hair behind her ear. "Let's go get breakfast."

 **Living Room**

"Man, that game last night was good." Cyborg says.

"Which one?" Robin asks half paying attention but focusing more on his laptop.

"Hockey."

"Who won?"

"Penguins."

"Dang. I owe you 20 huh?"

"It's cool. Its your turn for snacks on movie night."

"Hmmm." Robin tilts his head seemingly into whatever he was doing. _"I knew something was off."_

Robin clicks a few buttons and plugs in his headphones.

"Hey Star, what's he so into?" Cyborg asks.

"I do not know. Something for Batman." She says filing her nails. "I assumed it must be of the utmost importance since he took me last and didn't explain like normal.

"Gotcha." He says suddenly and gets up.

"Where are you going love?" Starfire asks as he gets up.

"Gotham." He answers and Starfire shivered as a chill went down her spine at the amount of cold in his voice.

They watch him as he leaves without anymore explaining.

"Where is Robin going?" Terra asks walking in.

"Gotham." Cyborg says. Playing a video game.

"Good. "Huh?" Good for him. Gotham must be dying for him to have to return home" She says correcting herself.

She frowns when Beast Boy and Raven enter holding hands.

"What the heck Beast Boy?" She demands.

"I'm sorry Terra it's just…" Beast Boy tries to explain but she interrupts.

"I guess he's picked." She says to Raven who raises her eyebrow.

"Guess so." Raven says.

The rest of the day the Titans couldn't help but feel an awkward atmosphere around Beast Boy, Raven and Terra.

 **Later That Night**

"I can't believe it! He picked her over me!" Terra screams.

"Now now. It doesn't matter if he got with you or not. With you he'd be alone with you and you can initiate the plan. With Raven he'll feel bad for picking her and he'll come alone and apologize."

"Tr…" "Slade. I knew you weren't the real Terra."" Terra spins around to see Robin standing behind her.

"Your supposed to be in Gotham." She says angrily.

"And your supposed to be dead. But I see Slade created an almost perfect replica." Robin says spinning his staff and pointing it at them. "Your plan isn't going to happen."

"My. My. Aren't we a brave little birdy. Before we eliminate you. Please enlighten me on how you knew she was fake." Slade says getting in a stance as well. "I made her a perfect replica."

"Easy. Once I did a scan of her when she first arrived she seemed legit. But one thing was off." He says smiling. "She was creaking while I escorted her to the Tower. At first I figured it was my boots but then I realized we were on dirt so, later that night, I ran a thermal scan of her body while she slept and instead of different heat pockets on certain organs, she was just a solid orange. So, using the acquired gear I tapped her phone and yesterday after much analyzing I found out the plan. You two are done."

"I'm afraid that's where your wrong." Slade says. "After we defeat you we'll make sure you get to watch us destroy your beloved team." Slade says charging Robin who does the same.

 **Whack** "Gah!" Robin shakes his head after getting a disorienting hit and remembers he has to opponents.

 **CRUNCH**

"AAAAHHHH!" Robin screams in pain as a giant block of rock engulfs all of him except his head and leaves him unable to move.

"I would love to finish you off, but I got somewhere I need to be." Terra says wiping her hands. "Don't worry. We'll be sure to make sure you get to see it."

"She's right. We're going to be late." Slade says straightening up. "So long."

"We're not done here!" Robin yells trying to break free but they just ignore him and turn off the lights.

And with that they leave and a TV lowers with a live view of the Tower.

"FUCK!" He screams as it shows his teammates.

 **At The Tower 1 hour later**

 **Tap, tap, tap.**

"Hey Beast Boy. Can I talk to you?" Terra asks shyly after knocking on his door. "I know you already chose Raven so, I just wanted to have one final talk with you before I leave."

"What? Why?" He asks.

"I'll explain on the roof. Its better to explain with fresh ocean air don'tcha think?"

"Yeah." He says sadly.

They walk through the hallway and the stairs that led to the roof. As they get to the top and pass through the door Beast Boy shivered at the breeze that passed. **SLAM!**

He jumps as the door slams behind him.

"You okay?" Terra asks surprised at him jumping.

"I'm good. I just wasn't ready for the door to slam." He says laughing lightly. "So, Why'ya leavin' Terra?"

"I don't wanna get in your way anymore." She says as they sit on the edge of the Tower.

"Your not in the way."

"To Raven I am. Plus, being a part of a team isn't for me…" **ERRR ERRR ERRR CRASH**

They turn around at the noise behind them.

"Slade!" Beast Boy yells jumping up. "How'd you get here."

Then his mind flashes back to the moment he and Terra entered the roof and the breeze that slipped past him. Also in that split second he remembered the door was a pull not a push so it was impossible to slam from the outside and before he can finish his thoughts he hears Cyborg.

"Beast Boy you here!?" Cyborg yells coming through the door followed by Raven and Starfire.

"Yeah. You guys good?" He asks.

"Hm, hm." Slade chuckles as they all take a fighting stance. "You never stood a chance and sadly with Robin out of the picture I'll have to destroy the Titans without the leader to see them fall. Or just take the life of one member so the most powerful member becomes overcome with rage and loses control of her powers. And since our little birdy isn't here. That. Just. Leaves. One." He says looming at Raven and the team instantly looks at Beast Boy who tilts his head confused.

"What?" He asks and he feels a warm presence behind him.

He turns around and sees a shining orange ball and he gulps nervously.

"Uhh, Terra, I think your mis-aiming." He says.

"Nope. My mission was never to comeback. It was to destroy the Titans who left me behind in the ruble as a Statue." She says.

"I tried… We tried our best… Cyborg ran countless diagnostics, and Raven tried every spell she knew. We even called Batman and The Justice League and they all came back stumped." He cries.

"You didn't try hard enough." She says.

 **CACHING**

"NOOO!" His friends cry as Terra fires and Beast Boy yelps in pain before falling over.

"AAAHH!"

"You didn't aim well enough." Robin says staring her down. "I knew your weren't the real Slade." Robin says looking at the faceplate hanging off Slade.

"Ow,ow,ow." Beast Boy whines getting up.

"Also, your not real either. And I'm about to prove it." He says.

 **Beep. Beep. Beep.** Terra looks down at the plasma pistol in her hand and sees a Bird-a-Rang sticking out of it with a blinking light. **BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP**

She barely throws it away as it explodes and as the dust clears the others see she is Robotic as well.

"Eerrr!" Slade begins attacking Cyborg who manages to easily side step every and grabs Slade by the neck right as he charges one of his cannons. "Boyah."

 **BLAM**

Slade flies in an arch across the sky and skids across the ground. His mechanical body twitches and self-destructs.

"ROBIN!" Starfire cries zipping over and hugging him and he whines in pain. "Sorry. Did I hurt?" She asks worriedly

"Nah. Just sore." He says as she smiles. "Where's Beast Boy?"

"Minus one. Long Live Slade." Terra says jumping off the edge with Beast Boy.

"No!" Cyborg yells following.

"Azarath Metrion Zi… **KABOOM** " Raven's Chant is interrupted by an explosion and the shattering of Windows. She's followed by Robin and Starfire who rush to the edge and all they see is yellow and purple clothing fragments floating down.

 **Cough cough.**

Cyborg's artificial eye automatically adjusts itself to the smoke and debris dust floating around. "Man, that tiny body packed a big boom. Guess size doesn't matter after all." He tells himself and he chuckles. He sighs as he examines the size of the whole in the side of the building and takes a quick damage assessment on himself. "Hmm. Only 97% damage taken?"

He quickly forms a cannon as he hears a brick drop.

"He's at the bottom." Robin says flatly and he dives off.

"Yes. Its as Robin says. Friend Beast Boy is at the bottom. He transformed into a Earth animal with armor and survived. We just say Terra's clothes." Starfire says patting Raven's shoulder.

"We saw Purple." Raven says and Starfire squeaks at the tone of her voice.

"Robin is hardly ever wrong. He said Beast Boy was at the bottom which means he seen something." Starfire says trying to smoothen the situation.

"Okay. You've never let me down. If you believe he's there then I'll believe it." Raven says as they float down.

One of the first thing's she sees is a purple sleeve covered in red.

"It's not blood." Robin says after she dropped to her knees. "It's oil. I did a scan and none of its blood."

She watches as he puts away a device.

"Then where is he?" She asks.

"Hey guys! Looky who I found!" Cyborg yells from above and holding a purple and green person by the arm out the hole.

"Beast Boy!" Raven yells and disappears.

 **In the infirmary**

"How could you be so reckless to let your guard down." Raven says flicking his forehead.

"TCH. I don't know. Maybe it was just because a filler was needed to continue the story." He says and receives another flick.

"This isn't anime." She says sternly but a smile still appears. "I love your sense of humor though." She says hugging him and she starts sniffling.

"Whoah. Don't cry momma." He says using one of her nicknames. "I've been through worse."

"And each time it hurt the same." She says tightening her grip. "Promise me you'll become more aware of your surroundings." She says.

"Okay."

"Say it."

"I promise from now on I'll try to be more aware of my surroundings." He says as she looks at him.

"Close enough." She says kissing him.

 **Next Day.**

"So, Batman never needed you?" Starfire asks eyeing Robin who was explaining how he knew Terra was fake.

"Nope." He answers.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Cyborg asks.

"I was sure and I wasn't going to ruin your guys' fun if I was wrong."

"So, you knew Terra was fake by a creaking?" Raven asks raising an eyebrow.

"No, that's the excuse I gave "Slade" and that's how I found out he was fake because he told me his plans. But first I knew Terra was off when I got a message telling me someone was making am encrypted call and for the first two weeks I couldn't figure it out and on the third I was going to the kitchen to get some whip cream for Starfire's pie and on the way there I saw Terra walking up the stairs so I followed her. She made a call for around five minutes and hung up. Once she returned to her room I entered bugged her comm and hacked it. After that I got my whip cream, ate my pie and went to sleep and next day after I put my focus into her." He says and they seem more believing in it.

"Wait, so you got up to get some of Starfire's pie? That same pie that poisoned us all?" Beast Boy asks and Starfire's cheeks turn tomato red as she looks down and Robin winks at them and they all look at Starfire and back to him. "It wasn't that bad Star. In fact aside from the poisoning I'd love to eat your pie again."

"Really?" Raven asks raising an eyebrow at him as Starfire's face gets redder.

"Yeah. In fact maybe whipped cream would make it even better." He answers and Starfire has her face buried in her shirt as Cyborg bursts into laughter.

"Y'all wild my man!" Cyborg says wiping tears. "So, how'd you know Slade was fake?"

"Easy. He would never let a fight against me go. He trapped me and left. That isnt the Slade way."

"True." The team says agreeing.

"Robin, I request a word in private with you please." Starfire says getting up and taking his hand.

"Aight then. We can finish the briefing later then." Cyborg says getting up. " Time to go train."

After those three leave its just Raven and Beast Boy left.

Raven watches as Beast Boy takes and kisses the top of her hand.

"I've always wanted to do that" He says.

"I've always wanted you to do that." She replies leaning over and kissing him.

Not wanting her to stop he pulls her onto him and places his hands on her hips.

 **FLASH**

Robin's eye snap open and he finds himself looking at his ceiling. He looks to his left and sees his gorgeous lover secured in his left arm. He tilts his head at the white substance on the corner of her mouth and wipes it with his free hand and smells it.

"Whipped Cream?" He looks over at her side of the drawer and sees a can of whipped cream, a plate, a fork and half finished cup of milk.

 **Okay guys. Sorry it took so long but finally after I don't know how many months. Here it is. Chapter 5. Now I promise it will never take me that long to produce a chapter again. Starting right now at 11:10 P.M Pacific Time I will not take more than two weeks to produce a chapter. Now, I know your probably thinking this was a garbage chapter because the ending was rushed and some things are off. But like I said in the Easter Egg in the chapter. This was just a filler to advance the story and finish it and post it. And to all of my Loyal Fans who stuck through and waited I'll go through and send you a Message with an e-mail and if you e-mail it I'll put you in a special contact list on my Yahoo and right before I post chapter 6, I'll e-mail all of you the chapter first so you get it at least 30 min to an hour before everyone else and as a bonus for bearing with me for SO bloody long you'll get chapter 7 before hand as well, that's right 6 and 7 beforehand. Well ladies and gentlemen. Once again I apologize for the wait. It won't happen again and chapter 6 will be here soon. Even sooner for my Loyal Fans. Thank you for reading please review and since I know it has flaws just give me your likes and dislikes. So no flames for this one please. Good night everyone.**


End file.
